Junio de Gabriel Agreste
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de One Shots que participan en "Junio, el mes de Gabriel Agreste".
1. Perfección

Así como sucedía con su hijo, todo el mundo consideraba que él tenía una vida perfecta. Y no los culpaba, porque...

¿Cómo no pensar en ello?

Vivía en una mansión, contaba con una grandiosa suma de dinero, y aparte de ello, tenía un trabajo estable. Era el diseñador más conocido de todo París. Había salido en millones de revistas, había publicado un libro y había sido entrevistado en televisión en más de una ocasión.

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, él odiaba la palabra "perfección", ¿por qué? Por su padre, claramente.

Recordaba con pesar su infancia. Él simplemente quería disfrutar de la niñez, ensuciarse, correr, jugar, ser un niño normal. Pero no pudo, su padre jamás se lo permitió. Al llegar a la adolescencia, tampoco se le permitió divertirse, ni ir a fiestas, ni beber alcohol.

—¡Tienes que ser un triunfador! Todos en está familia tenemos títulos, mi hijo no será un perdedor —le gritaba su padre cuando se enfadaba.

—¡¿En serio crees que con éstas notas tendrás un buen futuro?! Debes mejorar si es que quieres entrar a una buena Universidad.

A veces peleaban por las notas, otras veces por su comportamiento o por su actitud.

Gabriel estaba cansado de la vida. Pero tampoco podía escapar. Su padre al ser un hombre importante contaba con mucho dinero, entonces, tenía una asistente personal, la cual también lo vigilaba.

—En la Universidad conocerás a personas como tú, que también sufren —le decía Carla, acariciando la espalda del joven.

—¿Chicos que también deben lidiar con ser perfectos? Claro —refunfuñó.

Carla se levantó y lo único que le dijo fue:

—La Universidad es capaz de cambiar vidas, ya lo verás —después, se fue.

Carla no tenía idea de cuánta razón había tenido ese día.

Ir a la Universidad fue algo completamente distinto al Colegio. En el Colegio todos se burlaban de él, por ser el hijo de papá, por ser perfecto y por comportarse como una "niñita" (así decían ellos); eran cosas de chiquillos. Pero, ahora que estaba en la Universidad, a pesar de estudiar Administración de empresas (por obligación de su padre); algo sucedió, algo que cambió todo.

Si él pensaba que él era perfecto, al conocer a Emilie se dio cuenta de que la perfección estaba personificada en ella.

Era una joven delgada, alta, tenía una piel completamente blanca, un sedoso cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que te hipnotizaban.

Ella no estudiaba Administración de empresas. Ella estaba ahí para seguir su sueño de ser actriz, y también, en el programa de tutorías. Se cruzaban en ocasiones en la biblioteca.

El día que hablaron por primera vez, la voz de Gabriel no salía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era perfecto, de que era solo un joven-adulto asustado.

Pero ella no.

Ella era joven, fresca, vivaz. Ella le habló. Y se hizo una costumbre para ambos verse en los almuerzos, conversaban, compartían comida o jugos. Y... poco a poco se fueron conociendo más y más.

Su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no negó esa amistad porque los padres de Emilie también eran importantes.

Emilie fue la luz que cambió todo para Gabriel, ella fue quien le enseñó la libertad que se estaba perdiendo. Ella fue quien le invitó su primera cerveza, ella fue quien lo llevó a su primer discoteca, la que le enseñó a decir palabrotas (Gabriel sentía algo genial al decir palabrotas, era una sensación de adrenalina asombrosa) y también, ella fue su primera relación sexual.

Emilie finalmente le entregó algo que pensó nunca en su vida podría recibir: amor sincero. Emilie hizo que él realmente se sintiera feliz, que se sintiera amado, y que todo podría ser bueno.

Ella era la perfección.

Pero, nada es perfecto.

Un día, la luz perfecta que había llegado a su vida, simplemente desapareció, simplemente se fue y nunca más se pudo saber nada de ella.

Y aún así, para pesar de él, lo seguían describiendo como el hombre "perfecto". Sin saber, que la única perfección existente es/fue Emilie.


	2. Pasatiempo

Se podría llegar a pensar que un hombre tan ocupado no tendría ningún pasatiempo, debido a la falta de tiempo libre. Pero no era de ese modo.

Cuando Gabriel era un niño, su padre lo obligaba a tener millones de actividades, debido a que quería que su hijo fuese él mejor, para presumir de él entre su círculo de amigos. Por lo que, nunca lo dejó mantener una vida normal.

Recordaba con odio como lo obligaban a tocar el piano, mientras sus amigos jugaban fútbol y se ensuciaban. Su padre lo obligó a aprender cientos de idiomas a la perfección, como el Inglés, el Japonés y el Chino. Siempre lo obligaron a ser una persona culta, un hombre con el cual se pudiese mantener una conversación interesante.

También lo habían obligado a aprender de política. Lo que detestaba. La política era un tema realmente aburrido, o eso es lo que un niño pensaría.

Aunque no todo fue tan malo. Gracias a las clases de piano, conoció la música clásica, la ópera y simplemente: música instrumental. Aquella que te llegaba al alma.

Él disfrutaba mucho de estar tardes enteras encerrado en su oficina, con música clásica y un periódico, o simplemente, un buen libro.

Sus libros favoritos eran los de misterios, asesinos. Aquellos en los que el lector tenía que leer todo de modo atento, e incluso en ocasiones releer. Para así descubrir al culpable. Amaba ese sentimiento de adrenalina.

Aunque, actualmente constaba de dos pasatiempos, que eran completamente distintos entre sí.

Uno de ellos era diseñar. Como su padre jamás le permitió dibujar, porque según él aquello no era nada más que una "perdida de tiempo", al ir creciendo, él quiso instruirse en el tema.

Se metió a talleres de dibujo. Aprendió mucho, sobre luces, sombras, bocetos, anatomía y otras cosas que jamás pensó se verían. Había que aprender incluso a proporcionar. Dibujar no era simplemente tomar un lápiz y comenzar a dibujar. No. Dibujar era todo un proceso, era un arte.

Cuando Emilie vivía, ambos iban a talleres de dibujo. Él muchas veces sintió envidia, debido a que ella era fabulosa en eso desde el principio. Pero él no, a él le costó bastante perfeccionarse.

—Tú problema es que no ves esto como algo que te guste, lo ves como un desafío contra tú padre —le dijo Emilie —. Solo tienes que relajarte. No intentes grandes cosas de inmediato, con que una flor te salga bien, vas a poder seguir dibujando fácilmente.

Gracias al apoyo de su novia, él no se rindió. Dibujaba cosas sencillas, como: flores de todo tipo (margaritas sobre todo, las favoritas de Emilie), animales (mariposas, las favoritas de Emilie) y otras cosas. Más adelante, se aventuró con caricaturas. Una de sus favoritas era el Gato Silvestre.

Emilie aplaudía cada uno de sus esfuerzos.

Cuando fue mejorando, se aventuró en dibujarla a ella. Los primeros dibujos eran terribles, pero aún así, ella los amó todos.

—¡Eres fabuloso! Se nota la pasión, el esfuerzo que dedicas —lo felicitaba Emilie.

—Algún día haré el dibujo perfecto —aseguró él.

Y claro que se esforzó en ello.

Había visto cientos de veces "arte virtual", por lo que... al terminar sus estudios universitarios, sin que nadie lo supiera, él siguió otra carrera aparte: diseño gráfico.

Diseño gráfico fue otro mundo. La verdad era que pensó que la tarea sería sencilla, que sería igual que dibujar con lápiz y papel, pero no fue así. Incluso tuvo que comprar distintos materiales, una Tablet especial para dibujar, con lápiz y todo.

En muchas ocasiones deseó renunciar, pero jamás lo hizo. Quería cumplir su promesa, y además, quería ser bueno en algo que disfrutaba. Si toda la vida creció haciendo las cosas que su padre le obligaba, ¿por qué no podría hacer algo por iniciativa propia? Nadie se lo impediría. Ya no más.

Fueron cinco largos años de carrera. Años en los que su relación con Emilie también fue avanzando bastante, estaban comprometidos y ella anhelaba convertirse en madre, pero no podía, debido a que debía mantener su figura, porque estaba viviendo su sueño de ser actriz, no podía ser madre aún.

Un día, hizo el dibujo gráfico de ambos como casados. Emilie con un vestido de novia increíble, muy detallado.

De ése modo le pidió matrimonio.

Aún dibujaba de modo gráfico, era su pasatiempo. Solo que... ahora era de modo distinto. Ya no dibujaba a su esposa, no podía hacerlo.

Ahora se enfocaba en dibujar akumas. Tenía en su computadora una carpeta llena de dibujos de sus akumas. Junto a los dibujos, anotaba los puntos fuertes, las debilidades y el método con el que casi habían obtenido el Miraculous, o con el cual habían fracasado.

Pensaba en algún día volver a reclutar a sus mejores akumatizados, porque Ladybug y Chat Noir no podrían solos. Por eso, necesitaba tener esa importante lista. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para poder ganar.

Y con esto, llegamos a su segundo pasatiempo: leer libros para encontrar nuevos poderes. De hecho, muchos de los akumatizados eran basados en libros o en cuentos que recordaba Emilie le había leído a Adrien.

Oso maloso por ejemplo había sido basado en una película que alguna vez vio, por eso sus ojos brillaban de verde, para espantar a los niños. Reyna Primicia era basada en el aro, por eso podía traspasar terrenos. Y uno de los akumas más recientes, "Sirena", era basado en Ariel, de La Sirenita. Incluso "Clara Ruiseñor", su traje había sido inspirado en "Harley Queen".

Cada libro o película era una especie de inspiración para los akumas. Y, ¿por qué no? Luego el diseño podía ser reutilizado para su línea de ropa, solo que con sútiles cambios. Después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta nunca, los Parisinos eran muy lentos.

Buscar conseguir los Miraculous a costa de todo se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.


	3. Diseñador

Desde muy pequeño había sido obligado a ser un chico perfecto. Era un buen niño, obediente, disciplinado y alguien con quien podrías hablar un montón de temas distintos, porque lo obligaban a informarse.

A pesar de que no lo dejaban jugar, él sabía mucho respecto al fútbol también, ya que lo obligaban a leer de todo. Aparte, debía leer reportajes, siempre instruirse de algo nuevo.

Él recordaba con cariño cuando su madre vivía. Ella se la pasaba en su casa, tenía un estudio de diseño, en el cual tenía su propia máquina de coser y distintos tipos de géneros.

—Primero debes dibujar un boceto, pero también debes contar con las medidas de la persona a la cual harás el diseño —le explicaba su madre —. Toda persona es distinta. Tenemos distintas tallas, y distintas medidas. Por ejemplo: tú eres delgado, y por eso eres alto. Tú padre es algo robusto. Entonces, claramente las medidas son diferentes.

Los ojos de su madre brillaban cada vez que hacía un nuevo traje para su nieto. Pero no era solo eso, en ocasiones le hacia muñecos, ya que su padre no le compraba peluches, decía que eso no era apropiado para un joven.

Su madre le había hecho un perrito, el cual era muy importante para él. Como nunca le permitieron tener una mascota, él jugaba a que "Cocker" (el cual era un Beagle realmente) era su mascota, le ponía una correa en el cuello (que era un cinturón) y lo paseaba por su habitación.

Modelaba para su madre, ambos eran felices así.

—Hay una chica que me encanta, y gracias a ella comencé a dibujar en un taller. Estoy conociendo mis gustos —hablaba un Gabriel de dieciocho años, estaba siendo obligado a estudiar Administración de empresas, pero de cierto modo se había "revelado" y había ingresado a un taller de dibujo.

Su madre sonrió, estaba realmente feliz por esa noticia.

—Si sabes dibujar, puedes diseñar conmigo. Intenta hacer trajes para esa chica. ¿Qué hay de un lindo vestido de novia?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó él chico realmente sonrojado.

—Para una mujer, sería como un sueño hecho realidad que tú chico te haga el vestido de novia —respondió guiñando un ojo.

El tiempo había pasado y recordaba a su madre con mucho cariño. Ella fue fundamental para que él tuviera una pasión que seguir: diseñar ropa.

Ella murió cuando Gabriel tenía veinticuatro años. Curiosamente, a los treinta años se casó con Emilie. Y tal y como su madre había dicho: él diseño el vestido de la mujer.

Ella se veía hermosa, lo cual hizo que se emocionara aún más. Era uno de sus primeros trabajos, y lo lucía la mujer que él amaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar que su madre estaba ahí y le decía: "Bien hecho, hijo" o quizás solo un: "¡Te lo dije!". De cualquier modo, él no dejó de pensar nunca en ella.

Incluso ahora, cada vez que diseñaba algún traje (ya sea para su línea de ropa o para sus villanos) su madre permanecía presente en sus pensamientos. Diseñar era un modo de nunca olvidarla, de darle un homenaje.


	4. Villano

Es irónico pensar en cómo a veces la vida se da vuelta de un modo tan particular.

Cuando Gabriel era pequeño, era obligado a leer de todo para poder ser un hombre culto. Él siempre debía estar al pendiente de todo, y no por gusto. Sino que después su padre le hacía preguntas, para comprobar que leía los periódicos, que leía los reportajes o que veía los documentales.

La asistente de su padre era la mejor amiga que alguna vez pudo haber tenido.

—No te preocupes por esas lecturas. También existen otro tipo de lecturas, que seguramente te gustarán más —le decía ella —. Mira, a mí sobrino le encantan los cómics.

—He leído sobre los cómics. Pero según dicen, solo son para pasar un buen rato, no son reales.

Ella reía siempre por el modo de hablar de Gabriel, era un niño que se comportaba como adulto, siempre explicaba todo.

—¿Por qué no los lees cuando te sientas superado? Te ayudarán a relajarte.

—Según los libros, cuando sientes que estás bajo mucha presión, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir o tomar algún medicamento. Aunque si los síntomas persisten, debes ir con un médico.

Ella acarició el rubio cabello del muchacho, besó su frente y le dijo:

—Solo lee un rato, nada malo pasará.

Y desde sus once años, comenzó su aficción por los cómics e historietas. Había leído muchas. Incluso algunos mangas. Le encantaban, era una buena forma de pasar el rato y de salir de aquella vida llena de obligaciones y mentiras, donde él debía ser perfecto.

A veces comparaba a su padre con un villano, en donde él era la víctima y solo debía esperar el momento exacto para convertirse en un héroe y poder hacer algo para salir de ésa realidad. Como si todo fuese un sueño.

Aunque sabía que solo eran imaginaciones.

—Es un villano al cual debo derrotar, y estoy seguro de que lo haré.

Gabriel a veces se quitaba sus lentes, ya que sin lentes nadie podría reconocerlo. Los lentes eran su identidad secreta. Se divertía mucho fingiendo ser un héroe.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, su padre descubrió los cómics. Un día los tiró todos, porque eran inutiles.

Ese día, él lloró como nunca. Sentía que todos esos héroes habían sido derrotados y que él les había fallado. Se sintió decepcionado. ¿Qué clase de héroe no protegía a los suyos?

—¡Debo derrotarlo! —se repetía encerrado en su habitación.

Esa misma noche, despidieron a la secretaría, ya que ella le había obsequiado los cómics.

—Algún día, serás un héroe tal y como deseas. Te quiero, Gabriel. Nunca cambies, siempre sé el hombre que hoy en día eres —y besó su mejilla.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Gabriel la quería casi tanto como a una madre. Era una mujer muy dulce, muy atenta. ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin ella?

—Estoy segura de que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, y me daré cuenta de lo maravilloso que sigues siendo.

Con el tiempo, conoció a Emilie. Con ella podía ser él mismo, y juntos organizaron una nueva colección de cómics, ambos los disfrutaban mucho.

Aunque nuevamente la vida le quitó algo que apreciaba.

Era irónico pensar esto:

Él quería recuperar a la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que amaba con su corazón, la que le regaló los mejores años de su vida. Era su razón de ser, su felicidad, su mujer.

Para Gabriel eso era un acto valeroso, era algo que no era malvado. Simplemente... no perdía las esperanzas. Ahora que poseía un objeto mágico, se sentía como todo un héroe.

Pero... para los demás, sus métodos no eran los correctos, para todo París, él estaba actuando del peor modo posible. Él era considerado un villano.

¿No es irónico como a veces te conviertes en lo que juraste nunca llegar a ser? Gabriel nunca quiso ser como su padre, pero ahora inevitablemente era como un villano, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas.

Irónico, ¿no?


	5. Sueños

Es increíble pensar que a medida que uno va creciendo, uno va cambiando. A veces cambias tanto que no te das cuenta de ello, porque de todas formas, cambiar es parte de la vida. Todos los días sufrimos de pequeños cambios, algunos notorios y otros... no tan notorios.

Gabriel recordaba con gran dolor su infancia. Haber crecido privado de tantas cosas hacia que su vida fuese complicada. Pero aún así... recordaba a su familia con una sonrisa.

Su padre soñaba que él fuese el mejor en todo, que fuera un ganador y un hombre que valiera la pena. Por eso lo obligaba a cumplir con absurdas obligaciones. Ése era el sueño de su progenitor.

Su madre en cambio soñaba con que él fuera feliz.

—Debes entender a tú padre, él solo quiere seguir las apariencias que impone la sociedad —le decía siempre su madre —. Somos millonarios, debemos cumplir con algunas reglas.

La mirada de su madre no reflejaba felicidad, en absoluto.

—¿Por qué debemos cumplir reglas que nos hacen ser infelices?

Ella le sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque así es la vida de un millonario. Además, hijo, no sientas que esto es algo que solo te sucede a ti —se agachó un poco para poder estar a la altura del niño —. Otras personas también deben hacer cosas que no desean, como esperar años para poder estudiar finalmente una carrera debido a la falta de dinero. Pero siguiendo con ese ejemplo, cuando te propones algo puedes conseguirlo.

—Esas personas pueden trabajar y reunir dinero suficiente para estudiar algún día.

—Exacto —acarició su cabello con ternura.

—A menos de que sucedan cosas en el camino, como un embarazo accidental. Si tienen bebés, sería muy difícil que puedan estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, sino, el bebé terminaría siendo cuidado por los abuelos y...

Su madre colocó su dedo en los labios del niño, para hacerlo callar.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Algún día anhelo con que me conviertas en abuela, sueño con ver a tu hijo y poder tomarlo entre mis brazos.

—Algún día sucederá, de eso puedes estar segura.

Y claro que más adelante aquello sucedió. Tuvo a su pequeño Adrien, él niño de los ojos de Emilie, y también él lo apreciaba.

Solo que cuando Adrien nació, su madre ya había fallecido. Era horrible pensar que quien más ansiaba ver a su nieto, no existiera.

De todas formas, Emilie siempre sonreía.

—Algún día Adrien será alguien importante, pero antes que nada, tendrá que ser feliz haciendo lo que ama —comentaba Emilie —. Lo que más espero en el mundo es que él cumpla todos sus sueños.

Gabriel se mantuvo sentado, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sueñas tú ahora? —le preguntó a su mujer.

—¿Yo? Yo solo sueño con que nuestra familia permanezca siempre unida. Y quizás, más adelante poder escribir un libro sobre nosotros.

—¿Por qué escribirías un libro?

—Presiento que nuestra historia será interesante.

Gabriel no entendía en ese momento lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su mujer.

Porque Emilie desde el principio tenía planeado desaparecer de un día para el otro. Sino, ¿por qué habría dicho eso?

Si Emilie le hubiera preguntado en ése entonces cuál era su sueño, sin duda alguna él hubiese respondido: "estar juntos por siempre".

Hoy en día, tenía tan solo dos sueños.

Uno de ellos era encontrar a Emilie, sin importar el costo.

Y el otro era escribir la historia de sus vidas. Porque tal y como ella había dicho aquella noche: su historia era interesante, parecía ser casi irreal.

—Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo... —susurró observando la lluvia que caía.


	6. Paternidad

Cuando Gabriel era un niño, recordaba como a sus diez años sus compañeros de clase lo molestaban. Lo molestaban porque su padre lo mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado y lo obligaba a realizar otras actividades para ser más culto, y acostumbrarse a la vida de los ricos.

Podría pensarse que al ser millonario, estaría en un Instituto con personas de su misma clase social. Y claro que era así, pero eso no evitaba que existiera el bullying, ya que de él nadie se salva.

Cuando sufres de acoso escolar solo tienes dos opciones. La primera es defenderte, y la segunda es simplemente ignorar a los abusadores.

—Personas como tú seguramente son gays.

Él no consideraba un insulto ser llamado de ése modo, ya que las personas así simplemente tenían gustos distintos, pero no por eso eran raros o algo por el estilo. Simplemente las personas tomaban esa palabra como un insulto, pero eso estaba mal. Ellos estaban mal, no él.

—Mejor dicho: chicos como tú nunca serán padres.

—¿Acaso crees que su padre lo dejaría tener un hijo? No le da tiempo ni para respirar.

—¿Saben una cosa? —Gabriel dejó su lápiz en la mesa y observó a los tres molestos chicos que no dejaban de hablar —. Me parece muy desagradable que mi vida sea tan interesante para ustedes, que solo puedan hablar sobre mí. ¿Acaso no tienen algún otro tema? Esta tarde tenemos un examen, y dado el bajo nivel académico que presentan, les aconsejo estudiar en vez de estar hablando tonterías de las cuales ustedes no saben nada —los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie fue capaz de decir algo —. Ahora si me disculpan, yo haré algo útil con mi tiempo. Adiós.

Siempre supo como dejar a las otras personas sin palabras, siempre supo como defenderse correctamente. Nunca en su vida llego al punto de golpear o de insultar, él pensaba que eso no era correcto, si existían otros métodos, ¿para qué recurrir a la violencia? Eso solo mancharía su imagen.

Su padre siempre le decía que en algún momento tendría que formar una familia, pero que no podría casarse con cualquier mujer.

—En el futuro tendrás que formar una familia, pero no puedes casarte con cualquier mujer. Debes buscar a una chica que también posea una gran fortuna, debe ser una chica con clase. Siempre recuerda: un Agreste jamás podrá estar con una cualquiera.

Ése tipo de conversaciones mantenía con su padre. Más que nada, eran órdenes. Él no podía decir nada, porque era de mala educación interrumpir a un adulto.

—Además, si algún día tienes un hijo tendrás que criarlo con las mismas reglas. Tú niño o niña debe criarse en una cuna de oro, debe ser una persona culta, que sepa defenderse y al mismo tiempo, que sepa hacer de todo. Los Agreste nunca seremos inútiles.

Gabriel no estaba para nada interesado en tener hijos algún día. ¿Para qué? Si de por sí él se aburría con la solitaria vida que estaba obligado a tener, ¿para qué traería a otro ser humano para ser desdichaco como él? Eso sería realmente cruel e injusto. Ése niño no sería feliz con una vida así.

Su madre por otro lado, añoraba un nieto. Siempre le pedía un niño que fuese como él, para poder consentirlo y ayudarlo con la crianza.

Él siempre creció con la idea de ser un hombre sin hijos, no los quería. Quería poder ser independiente y vivir su día a día sin tener que cuidar de nadie, solo de sí mismo. Esperaba pacientemente el día en el que su vida pudiese terminar.

Muchas veces había pensado en suicidarse, pero no podía hacerlo debido a las "apariencias", un suicidio sería muy mal visto para todos. Y de ser posible, su padre lo mataría otra vez.

Todo cambió cuando conoció al amor de su vida: Emilie.

Cuando se fueron conociendo más y más, ella tocó el tema de la paternidad.

—Algún día me gustaría tener hijos —comentó ella con ojos brillantes —. ¿Nunca pensaste en eso?

Claro que sí. Toda mí vida crecí pensando en jamás ser padre.

No podía responder aquello. Bebió un poco de su café y se obligó a cambiar su mentalidad, o por lo menos... mentir de modo dulce.

—Siempre he querido tener una niña —la observó fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto —. Creo que sería hermoso tener a una niña rubia con tu color de ojos, tu mirada angélical y que sea mi pequeña mimada.

Ella rió. Su risa era como el coro de los ángeles, era celestial.

—A mí me gustaría tener un niño —el rostro de Gabriel casi se convierte en una mueca —. Crecí jugando con mis primos, creo que me llevo mejor con los hombres.

—Es un punto interesante. Tú quisieras un niño y yo una niña. Ya veremos que nos depara el destino —ambos se ruborizaron —. Suponiendo que algún día realmente nos convirtamos en padre.

Emilie tomó la mano de Gabriel y acarició los nudillos de su amado.

—Estoy segura de que será así y tendremos a un lindo niño.

Los ojos de su amada brillaron con tal intensidad que él fue incapaz de negar aquello.

—Con que tenga tus ojos me conformo.

Ella lo besó.

Al pasar el tiempo, Emilie tuvo razón. Ellos tuvieron a un niño, al cual decidieron nombrar Adrien. El nombre fue elegido por Emilie, ya que era el nombre de su difunto padre (y mejor amigo).

Gabriel al principio no se mostraba muy cariñoso. Nunca pensó en tener un hijo, y tampoco creyó en que cuando ese día llegará, su madre estaría muerta. Ella esperaba más que nadie ser abuela.

Él veía en su hijo los ojos de su amada, ambos tenían unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban de un modo angélical. Esos ojos reflejaban ternura, una ternura que podría conmover (y robar) el alma de cualquier ser humano, eran unos ojos que te llenaban de algún modo.

Pero a él le costaba ser padre.

—Solo tienes que cargarlo —le decía Emilie.

—Me da miedo tirarlo, es tan delicado. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

Emilie rió debido a la ternura que le provocaba ver a su esposo asustado.

—No le pasará nada, es parte del instinto paternal.

Ella lo ayudó, ambos sujetaban al bebé. Los tres estaban unidos, hasta que ella se separó y los dejó solos.

Gracias a su amada, Gabriel fue capaz de ser un padre competente. Podía cambiar pañales, hacer biberones y evitar que Adrien llorara.

Jugaba, contaba cuentos y hacia todas esas cosas que un padre podría hacer.

Ambos tenían trabajos demandantes, por lo que debían dividir la crianza. A veces Emilie se quedaba sola con Adrien, y a veces él se quedaba a solas con él. O simplemente... salían los tres juntos.

Gabriel le enseñó a andar en bicicleta.

Aunque también desde los ocho años comenzaron a llevarlo a talleres. Lo primero fue Esgrima, él debía saber defenderse. Ya a los diez años comenzó con el modelaje.

Aunque...

Nada pudo preparar a los Agreste para la desaparición de Emilie. Cuando Adrien cumplió sus trece años.

Gabriel ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Gabriel solo quería desaparecer. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente... no podía.

¿Cuántas veces no quiso acabar con su vida en su juventud? La idea volvió a pasar por su mente. Morir, descansar, terminar con todas las mentiras que llevaba creando año tras año.

Pero cuando pensaba en eso, otra imagen llegaba a su mente. Unos ojos verde esmeralda. Primero veía a Emilie, y luego veía la infinita tristeza en las iris de su pequeño.

No podía dejarlo solo. No podía fallarle al único recuerdo que quedaba de Emilie. Adrien era su hijo, era su deber acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo. Adrien era su responsabilidad, él lo necesitaba...

Solo por ése niño aún se mantenía con vida.


	7. Joyas

Como todos sabrán, Gabriel siempre fue obligado a ser un chico perfecto, desde temprana edad.

Todos en su casa también debían comportarse del mejor modo posible, porque sino, había problemas.

Él recordaba que entre tanta perfección, también había momentos que detestaba. En ocasiones sus padres discutían por su culpa, y él no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente culpable.

—¡También es mí hijo! —gritaba su madre.

—Es tú hijo, pero eso no quita que sea un varón. Hay ciertas normas que debe cumplir y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, solo tiene que acatar —respondía su padre.

—No puedes ser tan frívolo.

Y las peleas continuaban.

Había momentos en los que deseaba nunca haber nacido. ¿Para qué nacer si solo vas a provocar peleas entre tus padres? Para Gabriel ver a su madre llorando era lo peor del mundo, adoraba a su madre, ella era su razón de existir y también, la razón por la cual obedecía a su padre con todas esas reglas estúpidas.

Le daba miedo que en algún momento agrediera a su pobre madre. ¿Cómo una mujer podría defenderse de un hombre? Es algo muy difícil. Gracias al cielo, eso nunca sucedió. Aunque de haber sido así, él era capaz de defender a su madre aunque tuviese que golpear a su padre.

La pelea más fuerte que habían tenido fue cuando su abuela tuvo que ir a vivir a su mansión. Era su abuela materna, ella estaba operada de la cadera y tenía principio de demencia, era una mujer un tanto loca, pero aún así, era su abuela.

—Tenemos dinero suficiente para llevarla a un asilo, ahí estará mejor. ¡Recapacita mujer!

—Es mí madre, yo jamás podría dejarla sola. No quiero. Quiero que ella muera aquí, tendría un gran dolor en el alma al abandonar a la mujer que me crió.

—¿Has pensado en el daño que le haremos a Gabriel si presencia la muerte de una anciana? ¿has pensado en lo que se podría decir de nosotros como personas?

—¿Y tú has pensado en mis sentimientos? Puede que ella éste loca, pero sigue siendo mi madre y yo la amo. No puedo permitir que se vaya, me sentiría muy culpable. Ella jamás me dejó sola.

Gabriel admiraba la forma en la cual su madre defendía a todo el mundo, admiraba el amor que sentía por su madre, de ser capaz de defenderla incluso de su esposo, un hombre serio y de pocos sentimientos.

—Te prometo que me haré cargo de ella, y que con mi dinero contrataré a distintas enfermeras para que la atiendan —dijo después de minutos de un silencio eterno —. Cuando ella se encuentre más grave, aunque no quiera, dejaré que vaya a un asilo o de ser necesario, a un Hospital.

Cuando su abuela se mudó a la mansión, Gabriel tenía catorce años. Al principio quiso acercarse a ella, pero su padre se lo impidió.

Le tenía mucho miedo a esa mujer, porque gritaba a todas horas, ella decía que podía ver criaturas de dos metros que eran terribles, hablaba con personas que ella veía (que realmente no estaban ahí), decía que podía hablar con los muertos.

En ocasiones esa abuela se levantaba y se agachaba para buscar sus pertenencias, o se encaramaba a lugares altos. Estaba bastante loca, ella buscaba cosas y robaba otras cosas.

Una vez le robó sus corbatas a Gabriel, y su padre lo había retado injustamente, ya que después de todo... él no las perdió, ella las había tomado sin permiso.

—¡Niño, por favor llama a Lordbug!

Una tarde esa mujer lo había llamado, ya que lo había visto por el pasillo.

—¿Lordbug? ¿quién es Lordbug? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Cuando yo era joven, era conocida por ser Black Kitty, mi compañero era Lordbug —ella había comenzado a llorar —. Nunca pude despedirme de él, el día que todas las misiones acabaron, cuando derrotamos al mal, yo quería confesarle mí amor. Pero él se fue, ¡quiero verlo!

La abuela estaba llorando y gritando, Gabriel sintió miedo. Movía su bastón en el aire, como queriendo golpear a alguien.

—A veces cuando cierro los ojos lo veo, pero sé que no está aquí, al igual que el pequeño gatito volador que me acompañaba.

—¿Con qué había un gatito volador?

A Gabriel le habían advertido que esa señora estaba algo loca, pero aún así no la veía como alguien peligrosa. Quizás estaba un poco confundida, nada más. O simplemente... vivía en una realidad distinta.

La mente humana era todo un misterio, algo que hasta el día de hoy nadie podría comprender.

—Niño, escucha bien. Existen unas joyas milagrosas que otorgan poderes mágicos, se llaman Miraculous. ¡Te dan poderes! Los más poderosos son el anillo del gato negro y los aretes de catarina.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La abuela intentó levantarse, pero no fue capaz.

—Yo tuve el del gato, solo quienes hayan tenido esas joyas mágicas los recuerdan. Los demás pierden la memoria. ¡Encuentra al gato y dile que lo extrañó!

Gabriel en sus juegos de infancia había buscado esas joyas.

Las buscó en Google y no encontró nada.

Buscó en joyerías y tampoco encontró nada.

Sabía que era una tontería, que todo era imaginación de su abuela.

Pero...

Años después, cuando Emilie desapareció, como por arte de magia un prendedor de color lila había llegado a sus manos. Él lo encontró tirado en el piso, en una de las búsquedas de su esposa.

Cuando tomó el prendedor y una luz brilló dejándolo ciego por un momento, cuando vio a la pequeña criatura lila que le habló...

Supo que su abuela no estaba loca. Que sí existían esas joyas, que el pequeño gatito sí existía. Y supo más que nunca... que eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Si quería recuperar a Emilie, jamás tendría que abandonar su búsqueda. Tendría que encontrar esas joyas a toda costa.


	8. Exigencias

Gabriel recordaba muchos momentos de su crecimiento, de su infancia y adolescencia.

Como todos en la vida, tenía recuerdos lindos y otros bastante feos que preferiría olvidar, pero al fin y al cabo... aquello no se podía.

Aunque, hay que admitir que de las cosas malas, también pueden nacer cosas buenas, cosas que después terminamos apreciando un poco.

Es como el colegio. A nadie le gusta estar todo el día encerrado en una sala con personas que te caen mal, pero aún así debes hacerlo si quieres tener un buen futuro. Estudiar y ser perseverante es la clave de todo.

Gabriel siempre odió la clase de Química, no la comprendía y no le gustaba tener que memorizar fórmulas que encontraba inútiles. Pero aún así, tenía que tener buenas notas en todas las materias, para tener un buen futuro asegurado, debía ingresar a una buena Universidad.

—¡Debes tener un buen promedio! La Universidad lo es todo en la vida para después ser una persona de bien —lo regañaba su padre.

A pesar de ser un hombre inteligente, tuvo que tener distintos tutores para poder aprobar algunas materias.

Su padre le exigía aprender idiomas distintos, aprender a tocar el piano, culturizarse leyendo el periódico o viendo el noticiero.

Recordaba que debía estar informado, y no podía mentir diciendo "Sí, padre. He leído y he visto las noticias". No. Porque después su padre realmente le preguntaba qué había sucedido, qué noticia había sido importante.

Por otro lado, al crecer aprendió a apreciar el piano. Era maravilloso poder crear algo tan hermoso como música gracias al toque de una pieza. Distintas notas podían generar maravillas, aunque todo dependía de lo que la persona quería transmitir. Y claro que fueron años de práctica para finalmente poder tocar bien.

O la emoción que sintió su madre cuando su joven hijo de catorce años ya dominaba el Inglés casi a la perfección.

—¡Hijo mío, tú pronunciación es grandiosa! —su madre lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

Él se separó un poco incómodo.

—Madre, es solo un idioma, cualquiera puede aprender inglés —se defendía él.

—No es así mi niño. El inglés o cualquier otro idioma requiere práctica y tiempo. Que a tú edad lo entiendas bien y tengas una pronunciación así de buena dice mucho de ti —Gabriel no quiso responder nada, no veía sentido a seguir con esa conversación —. Hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Y se permitió ser abrazado, se permitió llorar al estar en el cálido abrazo de su madre. Esa sensación era preciosa, la de sentirte amado y sentir que no todo en la vida debe ser visto como una obligación.

De acuerdo. Puede que su padre lo haya obligado a practicar idiomas desde joven, pero el gusto que le tomó al inglés hizo que dejara de verlo como una exigencia. Quizás... de las exigencias pueden nacer buenas cosas.

—Algún día cambiarás al mundo.

Cuando conoció a Emilie se dio cuenta de que había personas que se exigían a sí mismas para dar su máximo potencial.

Esa rubia era hermosa, era perfecta, era incluso más linda que una muñeca Barbie.

Pero ella se exigía. Ella quería ser una actriz a pesar de que sus padres no lo aprobaran, ella jamás se rindió.

Le gustaba comer, pero aún así tenía una buena condición física, una linda figura, a pesar de su baja estatura.

Iba a clases de canto, clases de baile, clases de actuación y aparte de todo eso, intentaba aprender guitarra y algunas acrobacias.

—¿Por qué quieres ser actriz? —preguntó Gabriel un día.

—Porque quiero ser alguien que pueda demostrar su máximo potencial. Quiero entretener a las personas con comedia, pero también quiero protagonizar un drama —respondió —. Una sola persona puede demostrar muchas cosas. Creo que la actuación es un arte muy valioso.

Gabriel la abrazó.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, quizás algún día incluso aparezcas en un documental.

—Sé que podré conseguirlo, porque creo en mí misma.

—Y yo también creo en ti.

¿Quién diría que después de años Emilie lo conseguiría? Con el paso del tiempo ella protagonizó una película, tuvo algunos papeles en series y poco a poco se fue haciendo conocida.

Emilie también modelaba para la línea Agreste. Era hermoso ver a madre e hijo modelar, ambos eran perfectos y sus sonrisas llenas de alegría demostraban todo lo necesario.

Pero no todo era perfecto.

Cuando Emilie desapareció, fue Gabriel quien se dio cuenta de que a Adrien nunca se le había exigido nada. Y que eso debía cambiar.

Ahora más que nunca lo obligó a inscribirse en millones de talleres, ya que comenzaría a ir a un Colegio común y corriente. Además, lo necesitaba fuera de casa para poder llevar a cabo sus planes sin sospechas o dificultades.

Adrien iba a esgrima, aprendía otros idiomas, tocaba el piano. Gabriel le exigía mucho, porque esperaba que fuera un hombre de bien y porque lo necesitaba ocupado, aunque también sano. Esperaba sobretodo que entre tantas exigencias, algún día encontrará esa "exigencia" que dejará de ser aquello, para convertirse en una pasión.

Así como sucedió con él, que con el paso de los años dejó de ver como exigencias al inglés, al piano y al diseño. Hoy en día esas tres actividades se podrían definir como una pasión para él.

Aunque todo eso quedaba muy al margen en ocasiones, ya que lo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca era reservar todas sus energías para seguir siendo Hawk Moth. Necesitaba akumatizados más poderosos, necesitaba que dieran todo su potencial (como él lo hacía) y... necesitaba encontrar a Emilie rápidamente, para terminar con toda esa farsa.


	9. Detalles

Gabriel siempre ha pensado que los detalles son los que marcan la diferencia.

Porque a pesar de haber crecido en una casa muy solitaria, y haber tenido a unos padres un tanto carentes de afecto, él se consideraba una buena persona.

Detalles pequeños como escuchar a los demás, o detalles un poco más grandes como ayudar a otros con sus problemas, todo eso marcaba una diferencia.

Como cuando hacia las actividades a las cuales su padre lo obligaba a participar, porque le decía que le harían bien.

—Sé que puedes ser aún mejor —le decía siempre su padre.

Aunque su padre no era de los hombres que te felicitaban tras tus logros, o que te daban un abrazo, un detalle muy bonito era ver los ojos llenos de orgullo del hombre. Él podría querer parecer un hombre serio, pero cuando estaba feliz, sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy especial. Lo cual, hablaba por sí solo.

Como cuando se graduó de la Universidad. Estudio Administración de empresas con tal de complacerlo, esa carrera le parecía lo más aburrido del mundo, pero aún así, hizo el sacrificio por su padre. Y todo valió la pena con tal de ver los brillantes ojos de su padre.

O cuando escuchaba a su abuela y sus relatos que en ése entonces le parecían tontos, esos detalles habían sido muy significativos hoy en día para poder lograr su cometido.

"El anillo del gato negrito" "los aretes de Ladybug".

Porque en el pasado, ahora que ataba los cabos necesarios pudo descubrir que su abuela había sido una portadora. Los demás pensaban que era una locura, pero eso era porque ellos no sabían (no recordaban o simplemente no conocían) toda la historia.

Gracias a encontrar el prendedor, conoció a Nooro. Y ese kwami era miedoso, era como un niñito asustadizo. Su boca era floja, hablaba bastante. Al convertirse él en su dueño, tenía derecho a preguntar, y él debía estar forzado a responder.

Escuchaba atentamente y anotaba algunas cosas, así no perdería los detalles importantes, eso era lo necesario.

Gracias a Nooro fue capaz de encontrar el Libro perdido, fue fácil verdaderamente.

Y gracias a algunos detalles, pudo darse cuenta de que quizás su hijo era Chat Noir. Aunque sabía que no podía ir directamente hacia él para quitarle la joyería. Adrien era un adolescente aún, había cosas que no comprendía o cosas que simplemente, no le correspondía conocer aún. Como que su padre era un villano.

Fue sutil para intentar descubrir la verdad. Akumatizó al guardaespaldas. Pero... no fue efectivo. Intentó que Adrien se vistiera como él héroe, pero... no utilizó la máscara.

Gabriel era observador, sabía bien que algo escondía su hijo. Aún le faltaba encontrar a una jovencita parecida a Ladybug, era detallista, pero ninguna se le hacia similar. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo algún detalle importante? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

De hecho, una curiosidad importante fue que cuando Emilie desapareció, un abanico había sido encontrado entre sus cosas. Y aunque podría parecer una locura... aquél objeto era muy similar a uno de los Miraculous que aparecen en el libro. ¿Acaso Emilie pudo haber sido una portadora?

Gabriel intentó en infinidad de ocasiones invocar al kwami de ése Miraculous. Pero nada sucedía. Quizás solo era su imaginación y era un abanico común y corriente, o quizás, había un detalle que él aún no comprendía.


	10. Ojos

Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma.

Gabriel recordaba siempre los ojos de su padre y realmente, nunca vio nada especial en ellos. Los ojos de su padre rara vez brillaban, si rostro está vez demostraba una sonrisa. Tampoco él era un hombre cariñoso.

Los ojos de su padre no brillaban, eran unos ojos que no demostraban nada. Era triste ver a un hombre que se mostraba serio durante casi todo el tiempo, realmente... nunca vio nada en ellos.

Los ojos de su madre en cambio demostraban una infinita tristeza, una tristeza que él siempre quiso quitar, pero nunca fue capaz. Sí, sus ojos brillaban cuando su único hijo tenía algún logro. Pero solo eso...

Los ojos más expresivos que alguna vez conoció en su vida fueron los de su esposa, Emilie.

Ella era como una niña.

Jugaba, saltaba, reía. Era muy feliz.

—¡Algún día seré la mejor actriz! Saldré en alguna película, cantaré...

Cuando hablaba de esos temas sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Verla era todo un deleite.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.

Ella apretó su mano.

—Mi sueño es estar en un musical.

—¡Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás!

Aunque no todo era felicidad. Gabriel recordaba la tristeza y el miedo que vio en los bellos ojos de Emilie el día que le contó la noticia.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Sus ojos lloraban, su voz estaba quebrada. Se veía asustada, era como una niña pequeña con un gran temor.

—No llores, por favor —él corrió a abrazarla sin detenerse a pensar en la noticia, solo le importaba la felicidad de su amada —. Estaremos juntos en esto.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—Emilie, tú siempre quisiste ser madre. Jamás espere esta reacción en ti.

Ella rió entre lágrimas.

—Lo sé, pero sabes el mundo en el que vivimos, nuestros padres podrían enojarse mucho.

Con que eso era...

De pronto Gabriel tuvo un viaje al pasado. Cuando era apenas un niño y ya lo obligaban a tener actividades aburridas. Piano, esgrima, idiomas...

Él no era feliz. Él vivió entre obligaciones, solo porque había que mantener un estatus, solo por las apariencias.

—No nos preocupamos de eso, mientras estemos juntos ese bebé crecerá rodeado de amor.

Intentó calmarla, aunque él tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo. Pero debía ser maduro, solo por ella. Intentar ser más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Oh, Gabriel!

Y ambos se besaron.

El nacimiento de Adrien no fue sencillo, pero en ningún momento se abandonaron.

Ambos le dieron todo su amor. Ambos lo criaron con dulzura, comprensión y con paciencia. Ser padres no era tan sencillo como ellos pensaban, pero juntos lo intentaban.

El día que Emilie desapareció, cuando Adrien apenas tenía trece años, Gabriel le prestó más atención que nunca a su hijo.

Ese día descubrió que los ojos de su hijo eran los mismos que los de su desaparecida amada. Tuvo que sujetarse a una pared para no caer. Fue algo demasiado fuerte.

Le dolía ver a su hijo, prefería alejarse, prefería evitarlo. Pero... Tampoco podía dejarlo solo. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Él lo necesitaba. Pero él no podía verlo, porque aquello dolía.

—¿Esta bien Señor Agreste?

Vio los ojos de Nathalie. Tan serios, tan inexpresivos. Desde que era joven había sido así, un libro imposible de leer.

—Sí. Estaré en mi oficina, que nadie me moleste.

Gabriel fue a su oficina, y moviendo los botones adecuados llegó a su cuarto secreto, a su guarida.

¿Qué pasaba con sus propios ojos?

Él intentaba no demostrar nada. Porque su alma era toda una encrucijada. Él sentía mucho dolor, estaba lleno de amargura. Extrañaba a su esposa, y sentía el deseo de volver a encontrarla, estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

Pero, ¿qué sucedía con Hawk Moth?

Esa faceta suya solo demostraba odio, maldad. Era su peor lado, pero era necesario.

Sí, definitivamente el tema de los ojos era algo bastante complejo.


	11. Inspiración

Cuando pasas gran parte de tú vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes de una gran mansión se podría pensar que eres una persona amargada, sin una razón de vida o sin una razón para sonreír. Pero no era así.

Durante su infancia, la persona que lo inspiraba era su madre. Ella le había dado el amor que necesitaba, y algún día él juro devolverle todo el amor y todos los cuidados. Gabriel amaba a su madre, ella fue su mayor inspiración mientras crecía con un padre tan cruel e injusto, su padre era muy inflexible.

Pero su madre era un amor. Ella lo aconsejaba, le daba cuidados y todo el amor que había en su ser. Gracias a ella empezó a amar el piano, gracias a ella su amor por la música clásica aumentó. La ópera lo llenaba, ¿por qué? Porque ella lo ayudó mucho con eso. Mientras él era obligado a tocar aquél instrumento (que al principio odiaba, por verlo como una obligación), su madre cantaba. Ella intentaba pasar mucho tiempo con él.

También lo ayudó a enamorarse de la moda, del estilo y todo lo relacionado con el tema. Su madre le abrió los ojos.

—Coser te será muy útil en la vida, diseñar puede ser un gran trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que sí realmente te gusta, te hará feliz a ti y a otras personas también.

—¿Y cómo podrá hacer felices a otras personas?

—Porque lo que a ti te gusta, también le puede gustar a cientos de personas. Ya lo verás —sonrió su madre.

Al principio pensaba que solo eran palabras vacías, pero cuando comenzó a diseñar, se enamoró por completo del oficio. Dibujar bocetos era algo asombroso, pero era aún mejor ver tus diseños hechos realidad. ¡Era una sensación única!

Aparte del dinero, una de las mejores sensaciones era ver a personas utilizando lo que tú habías diseñado con tanto esmero. La verdad, Gabriel se sentía como todo un profesional.

—Todo esto es gracias a ti, madre —dijo cuando comenzó a hacerse conocido, frente a las cenizas de su madre —. De no ser por ti jamás habría sido capaz de crear diseños, de creer en mí y de ser valiente. Gracias por todo, te amo —y se permitió llorar.

Cuando era joven, cada vez que se sentía solo se acercaba a las cenizas de su madre y les hablaba con cariño. Conversaba con ella, a pesar de que estaba entre los muertos, él sentía que de algún modo ella podía escucharlo y eso lo llenaba de paz, de felicidad y quizás... de algún modo podía sentirla cerca de él. ¿Quién sabe? La muerte es un tema bastante complicado.

Una vez que creció un poco, su inspiración se convirtió en Emilie. Aquella mujer más hermosa que el mísmisimo sol lo animaba a ser una mejor versión de sí mismo.

Ella era simplemente maravillosa. Era valiente, era atrevida. No solo era una mujer hermosa físicamente, sino que por dentro también lo era. Y no se quedaba callada, si algo le molestaba ella te lo decía, aunque eso pudiera crear una discusión, ella no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Cuando se casaron fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando se convirtieron en padres, ambos tenían miedo, pero aún así... entre ellos se inspiraban, entre ambos se fortalecían.

Y ahora que ella había desaparecido...

Era irónico y un tanto retorcido pensar en esto, pero:

A veces, la persona que amas te puede hacer sentir más valiente, más fuerte. Te puede inspirar para hacer el bien.

Pero cuando esa persona desaparece de la noche a la mañana, puede provocar todo un enredo en tus sentimientos. Hoy en día, Emilie seguía siendo su inspiración, solo que de otro modo. Él solo añoraba con encontrarla y de ese modo, volver a tener la familia perfecta.

Según su criterio, actuaba del modo correcto. Quería cosas buenas. Pero para todos los demás, él era un villano.

Ese pensamiento incluso podía hacerlo temblar, porque... ¿qué pensaría ella de todo esto? ¿pensaría que es un villano, tendría miedo? ¿o su amor también era tan profundo que comprendería sus razones?

Definitivamente, la mente, los corazones, los pensamientos y todo lo relacionado a los seres humanos era algo muy complejo, algo que no se puede analizar con solo unos minutos.


	12. Piano

Cuando Gabriel era apenas un niño, odiaba con gran intensidad al piano. Realmente lo veía como a un enemigo, como a alguien que quería mantener lejos, pero a pesar de querer alejarlo, él se acercaba cada día más.

—Gabriel, tienes que saber de todo en está vida. No puedes ser un hombre culto sino sabes tocar un instrumento —lo recriminaba su padre.

Gabriel se mantenía derecho, evitaba suspirar o maldecir ya que sino se ganaría otro tipo de regaño y si la suerte estaba en su contra (como sucedía habitualmente) le darían toda una charla. Él definitivamente no estaba de humor para ello, claro, nunca lo estaría. Pero, ¿para qué decir algo? En esa mansión nadie se atrevía a contradecir a su padre. Todos lo respetaban.

—¿Y sino quiero tocar el piano?, ¿no podría aprender otro instrumento?

Su padre frunció el ceño, mala señal.

—Intentaste aprender guitarra y la abandonaste —le recordó su padre.

Quiso bajar su mirada, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, sintió un poco de miedo.

—Es porque mis dedos dolían mucho, padre.

—El piano no te dará dolor de dedos, Gabriel. Solo sigue practicando.

Todos los días debía practicar durante dos horas el piano. Tenía un profesor, ya había aprendido las escalas hace tiempo, pero le aburría tocar siempre lo mismo. Ahora estaban viendo composiciones de música clásica. Escucharlas era algo sumamente precioso, un deleite para el oído de cualquiera.

Pero Gabriel no se permitía disfrutar esa bella música. Porque veía al piano como a un enemigo, como algo que detestaba con toda el alma, algo que quería destruir a cualquier costo.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener un hacha gigante y con ella romper el piano?" —pensaba él joven Gabriel.

La secretaría de su padre (y su mucama, por así decirlo) se dio cuenta de la aberración que sentía él joven por el instrumento y decidió ayudarlo un poco. Ella tenía experiencia con los niños, ya que tenía dos hijos. Tenía algunos trucos bajo su manga.

—Sino te gusta la música clásica, ¿por qué no prácticas otro tipo de música?

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con impresión.

—¿En serio existe más música para tocar en el piano? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Claro. Todo lo que tú escuchas tiene acordes, cualquier canción puede ser interpretada en el piano.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo, había conseguido el interés de Gabriel.

¿Cómo consiguió ayudarlo? Mostrándole vídeos en YouTube. Gabriel era un gran fan del anime, ya que lo veía a escondidas cuando podía pasar el rato.

Buscó vídeos de openings de anime, de sus favoritos. Pensó que podría tocarlos a la primera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era tan sencillo.

—¡Maldito instrumento! ¡tengo que quemarlo! —gritó un día.

—Gabriel, con práctica verás como te sale.

Y así fue. Quizás fueron meses de práctica, o incluso un año, pero consiguió tocar bien. Una vez que lo logró, lloró debido a la felicidad. Era hermoso, pensar una melodía y finalmente poder tocarla, escucharla y después... obtener aplausos debido a tú buen resultado.

Gabriel se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Era toda una hazaña conseguir tocar el piano.

Pero no terminó ahí. Siguió aprendiendo, continuó con sus prácticas.

Aprendió música clásica, mientras él tocaba, su madre cantaba. Aquello deleitaba su alma, al igual que la de su padre. Era maravilloso. Se recriminó el hecho de haber odiado tanto un instrumento tan majestuoso, era algo simplemente indescriptible, era... mágico.

Cuando conoció a Emilie, ambos tocaban el piano juntos, era maravilloso.

Ella además de tocar piano, cantaba maravilloso. Según le contó, aprendió a cantar desde muy pequeña, porque iba a clases de canto. Y... estuvo en el coro de la iglesia.

Un recuerdo muy lindo que tenía en aquél instrumento era que su primer beso con Emilie había sido dado en aquél instrumento.

Por eso en el presente obligaba a Adrien a aprender piano, porque quería tener algo en común con él, algo que también compartiera con Emilie.

—¿Tú besaste a mamá tocando está melodía? —la voz de su hijo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Escuchó como Adrien tocaba, y simplemente dio un asentimiento. Dejó que aquella melodía lo llevase a los bellos recuerdos que vivió junto a su amada mujer. La música lo transportó a la época en la que era feliz.


	13. Jefe

Durante gran parte de su vida, Gabriel vivió bajo el mando de su padre. Él era el jefe y absolutamente todos debían obedecer sin derecho a quejas, porque sino, las cosas se tornaban de un modo bastante feo.

Gabriel en ese entonces no se daba cuenta, puesto que era muy pequeño aún. Pero hoy en día pensaba en todo eso y llegaba a la conclusión de que las cosas eran así porque la mayoría de las personas le temían. ¿Y cómo no? Era un hombre poderoso, y cuando se enojaba te gritaba y eso era terrible.

Después cuando creció comenzó a ir a la Universidad, donde sus distintos profesores se convirtieron en sus jefes. También en el trabajo.

Se sentía en libertad solo al lado de su amada Emilie, ella era la mujer de su vida y la única que lo hacía sentir distinto, poderoso y realmente fuerte. Ella era especial, con una sencilla sonrisa podía cambiarlo todo, con una mirada podía arreglar su día de mil maneras diferentes.

Siempre sintió la curiosidad de saber: ¿qué se sentiría mandar a alguien?, ¿qué se siente ser poderoso?

Porque esa era la realidad de la palabra "jefe", mandar a alguien y tener quizás un poder absoluto. Ganabas respeto. Aunque todo dependía del modo en el cual eso sucedía, ya que su padre... tenía respeto solo por ser alguien aterrador, alguien de quién debías cuidarte, solo por su temperamento tan cambiante.

¿Él sería así de mayor? —se preguntaba en su infancia. Siempre tuvo en claro una idea: jamás sería como su padre. Solo compartían el nombre, fuera de eso, nada más. Gabriel Agreste jamás sería el reflejo de su padre.

Cuando comenzó a hacerse conocido en el mundo de la moda, ya pudo comenzar a probar un poco de lo que se sentía ser un jefe.

Ahora él no disfrutaba de la delicia de coser y ser él mismo quién diera vida a sus creaciones. No. Ahora él se encargaba de dibujarlos mediante una computadora y después, sus empleados les daban vida.

Para él trabajaban un montón de personas, era impresionante que el mundo fuese de ése modo tan extraño. Que una sola persona pudiera mandar a tantas otras. Se sentía un poder increíble, pero había que ser cuidadoso.

Emilie cuando vivía fue la encargada de elegir a Nathalie como asistente de Gabriel. Nathalie era la mejor amiga en la Universidad de la rubia. Ambas eran íntimas amigas y se contaban todos sus secretos, eran como uña y mugre.

Gabriel no sentía afecto por aquella mujer. Simplemente... la tenía ahí porque era eficaz, era inteligente y sabía guardar muy bien los secretos. Además, él se daba cuenta del modo especial en el que ella veía a su hijo, ella se preocupaba, aunque de manera fría.

Cuando Emilie desapareció, él no solo sintió el dolor de perder al ser amado, sino que también sintió todo el pánico venir hacia él. También sintió miedo, frustración y horror.

Ahora finalmente estaba a cargo de alguien. Y no era cualquier persona, se trataba de un niño (que de por sí él no era un hombre cariñoso, y los niños no eran de su preferencia, le incomodaban bastante). Pero no era un niño común y corriente. Él era su pequeño, era su hijo, era... el reflejo de Emilie en vida.

Ahora él estaba a cargo de Adrien, de su hijo. Al estar a cargo tenía una gran responsabilidad, ahora era un jefe con todas las letras... y... tenía miedo. Miedo de ser un padre tan cruel como el suyo había sido. No quería cometer los mismos errores. Pero... estaba solo en eso, estaba solo en un mundo que no comprendía y no podía evitar encerrarse en su oficina.

Trabajaba y tenía a cargo de Adrien a "Górila" y a Nathalie. Pero... no era feliz, no le gustaba estar a cargo de la mansión. Después de años... descubrió lo triste y patético que podía ser convertirse en un jefe, era algo realmente terrible.

Y no. No solo era jefe en el mundo de la moda, tampoco era simplemente el jefe de sus empleados, el jefe de la mansión o el jefe de su hijo.

También entraba en esa categoría ser el jefe de sus propios pensamientos e intentar tranquilizar a todos esos demonios que lo perseguían día tras día. Porque él escondía un secreto, un secreto con el cual, todo París podría odiarlo por toda la eternidad.

Estaba a cargo de Nooro. Aquella criatura miedosa y realmente tímida, que siempre lo observaba con miedo. Pero no podía dejarlo en libertad, él era su única esperanza para recuperar a Emilie.

En ocasiones, cuando akumatizaba a los Parisinos sentía una gran responsabilidad. Y otros sentimientos: emoción, miedo y ansiedad. Controlar mentes era todo un trabajo, porque no se trataba solo de controlar los sentimientos de la persona. Aparte de poder controlar a esa persona y dominar sus pensamientos a su antojo (haciendo que predominen las emociones negativas) también estaba el hecho de que podía sentir lo que aquella persona sentía.

Si la persona estaba enojada, él sentía todo aquél enojo. Si estaba triste, la tristeza también llegaba a él.

Ser Hawk Moth requería de un gran manejo de emociones, de un auto-dominio de ti mismo. Una persona débil no podría cumplir con un papel tan impresionante. De hecho, Gabriel pensaba que así es como se sentía una persona con ezquisofrenía, ya que escuchaba distintas voces en su mente, porque claro, él estaba dentro de una mente. Era algo tan complejo, extraño y al mismo tiempo tan... maravilloso.

Él comprendía bien porqué decían que la mente era todo un enigma. Más ahora que podía controlar mentes, y descubrir sentimientos ajenos.

Después de cada batalla, o cada "akumatización" los dolores de cabeza eran horrendos. Costaba bastante quitar la sensación de haber estado "conectado" a otra persona.

Definitivamente, ser jefe no era algo fácil.


	14. Familia

Para Gabriel Agreste la familia nunca había sido algo importante. Porque creció en una familia en la cual el amor no era el tema central, el amor no era algo realmente importante. Prácticamente... no existía ese valor fundamental.

Por su padre no sentía amor, sentía respeto. Y había una gran diferencia en ambas definiciones. No sentía miedo hacia él, simplemente... era un hombre con el cual había que tener cuidado y no podías debatir con él. Su carácter era demasiado complicado.

Su abuela (materna) era una mujer loca, que veía alucinaciones extrañas. Ella podía hablar durante horas de tonterías, o simplemente te hablaba de su pasado, de sus padres (muertos), su esposo (muerto) o veía a sus hijos cuando ya eran pequeños.

Él consideraba que de haber conocido a su abuela cuando aún era una persona cuerda, la hubiera amado con todo el corazón. Pero al no conocerla en sus cinco sentidos, no sentía afecto, ni deseos de acercarse a ella. De hecho... quería alejarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Lo más simple era no estar con ella y listo.

Su madre fue el amor de su vida. La adoraba, él hubiera hecho lo que sea por aquella mujer. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiera deseado vivir solo con ella. Era una mujer fuerte y valiente, ella lo amaba y lo demostraba.

Las Navidades con ella eran la mejor época. No lo llenaba de regalos, pedía él día libre y podían estar juntos. Gabriel era feliz con su compañía, ya que gracias a la vida y al trabajo de ella, casi nunca podían estar juntos.

Abrazarla era una bendición. Hubiera deseado llenarla de abrazos aún más, de besos, de "Te amo", de haber visto sus ojos durante aún más tiempo. Él la amaba, ella era su vida entera.

Amaba salir con ella, ver telas y comprarlas. O simplemente ir al supermercado a comprar la comida diaria. Porque a ella le gustaba salir, saludar a todo el mundo, conversar. Ella amaba tener una vida normal, no estar encerrada y abusar de su dinero.

Cuando su madre murió, una parte de él se fue con ella. Su ternura, su amor por las personas. Él había perdido a la mujer que más amaba, él había perdido a la mujer de su vida. A su madre. El único apoyo incondicional que alguna vez llegó a tener.

Siempre había sido un hombre serio y cerrado. No demostraba sus sentimientos, porque no tenía con quién hacerlo.

Todo eso cambió con la llegada de Emilie.

Emilie le hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos. Jamás llegó a conocer a una persona igual a ella. Una mujer tan distinta y tan maravillosa.

Era divertida, era una completa loca (en el buen sentido, claro esta). Ella era simplemente genial y única. Veía el mundo con otros ojos.

Siempre estaba feliz, siempre estaba en su mundo. Cantaba, bailaba, jugaba. Era una adulta, pero seguía comportándose como una niña. Gabriel adoraba la ternura que ella inspiraba.

El día que se casaron, fue él hombre más feliz del mundo entero.

Había encontrado la felicidad, y no pensaba renunciar a ella. Se prometió a sí mismo hacerla feliz, cuidarla, darle de todo.

Ambos formarían una vida juntos y alargarían la pequeña familia que ya habían formado.

Eran jóvenes e inocentes.

¿Quién diría que las palabras se convertirían solo en corazones rotos?

Porque a veces, por mucho que queramos algo eso es imposible, es algo que no puede suceder, porque el destino tiene otros planes.

Emilie desapareció. El corazón de Gabriel se rompió una vez más. Volvió a sentir el dolor de perder a una persona que tu amas con toda el alma, con todo el corazón. Era terrible, era como perder de algún modo una parte de ti. Y ya no sabía cómo continuar.

—Señor, debe seguir adelante por él —le decía Nathalie, sosteniendo a Adrien.

Nathalie no lo dejó solo en ningún momento. Ella fue su apoyo cuando se quedó solo con su hijo.

Nathalie lo estaba cuidando. Nathalie estaba cumpliendo con el deber que le correspondía a él, porque él era el padre de Adrien.

Pero simplemente...

No podía. No se sentía capaz para hacerse cargo de un niño. Había perdido a alguien, pero también, había ganado a otra persona.

El problema eran sus temores.

¿Estaba él listo para cuidar por sí solo de un adolescente? Recordaba bien que a sus trece años él solo quería tener libertad, estar solo y escapar de todas las responsabilidades que la vida de un millonario significaban.

¿Adrien sería igual, o se mantendría siempre tan pacífico?

Tenía miedo.

Pero debía seguir adelante, por él, por la pequeña familia que aún le quedaba.


	15. Hielo

Uno de los peores problemas de ser sobreprotegido durante gran parte de tú vida, es cuando te tienes que despegar de tus padres y de la sobreprotección. Porque de cierto modo, es como haber estado encerrado durante un gran tiempo, y después salir de la nada.

Eso sucedió con Gabriel al ir a la Universidad. Se sentía completamente perdido, abandonado y asustado. En la Universidad las cosas eran diferentes, no era tan fácil como la educación escolar, ya que en el colegio los niños te podían molestar, pero con ignorarlos bastaba, además, las pruebas no eran tan complejas como lo son ya en la Universidad.

La Universidad se trata de tener un millón de trabajos, exámenes y también, distintos sales para distintos compañeros. Todo era demasiado confuso, era un embrollo.

Cuando salió de la Universidad e ingresó a estudiar otra carrera (la que él eligió, la de Diseño Gráfico) ya tenía más o menos una idea de cómo era la experiencia. Pero aún así era desconfiado.

Lo que recordaba con cariño, fue como Emilie lo ayudó de cierto modo a romper el hielo, a dejar de ser un pollito asustadizo.

Ella se acercaba a él a la hora de almuerzo, le hablaba de sus talleres.

—La verdad es que me encanta cantar, creo que mí voz es buena, puedo cantar en distintos tonos. Escucha —y en momentos se dedicaba a cantar, era muy adorable. Y tenía razón, su voz era preciosa, como un ángel celestial.

—Eres callado, me gustan las personas que saben escuchar —opinaba en ocasiones regalándole hermosas sonrisas.

—¿Quieres un poco de mi emparedado? Es de mantequilla de maní, no sé si te guste.

Ella siempre hablaba de diversos temas, en ocasiones Gabriel no podía evitar compararla con un loro, debido a que era muy parlanchina y era difícil que se callara. Pero aún así, era adorable.

Emilie poco a poco se iba ganando su cariño, su amistad y su confianza.

Él descubrió que ella aspiraba ser actriz, era fácil saberlo, debido al amor con el cual hablaba de todo ese mundo (que para alguien millonario parecía tan prohibido, tan alejado) y tenía un gusto por la literatura, ella comentaba que leía de todo.

Un día, cansado de ser él hombre tímido que era, decidió darle un regalo.

—Hola —él se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Ella le sonrió amable —. Sé que te encanta leer y que aspiras a ser actriz, por eso te traje esto.

Gabriel extendió un regalo, el cual ella recibió gustosa y de inmediato comenzó a abrirlo con una gran rapidez.

—Cielos, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir regalos, es una novedad —como era de esperar, hablaba mientras abría el paquete. Gabriel solo fue capaz de sonreír —. No debiste...

Cuando tuvo entre sus manos "Romeo y Julieta" sus ojos brillaron con una felicidad desmedida. Él sonrió ante aquello, su sonrisa era sencillamente preciosa.

—¡Me encanta, gracias! Sé que sonará como un cliché, pero, ¡amo éste libro! El amor prohibido, el final trágico. ¡Dios! ¡gracias! —Emilie dejó el libro en el asiento y se acercó a Gabriel para darle un abrazo —. ¡Es una joya!

Él completamente sonrojado se alejó un poco y asintió tímidamente.

—Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, era de mí madre.

Emilie notó el cambio en el tono de voz de su amigo.

—Te prometo que lo atesoraré siempre.

Ambos se quedaron observando por unos segundos, segundos que no fueron incómodos debido a lo que inspiraban sus miradas: comprensión, ternura y el inicio de una nueva amistad.

—Me sorprende que hayas sido tú quien se acercará —comentó Emilie —. Normalmente soy yo la que se acerca y habla.

—Supongo que todas tus charlas me inspiraron a romper el hielo, por eso... gracias por animarme —ella sonrió ampliamente, algo incrédula.

—Normalmente las personas me piden que me calle, en casa mi padre me mantiene callada —admitió —. No les gusta que hable mucho, dicen que eso está mal. Por eso... me acerqué a ti, es lindo que me dejes hablar y no me juzgues.

"Vamos, solo sigue conversando, no lo arruines ahora".

—No creo que sea muy correcto que te haga callar, tienes derecho a hablar todo lo que quieras.

—Ojalá mi padre pensará de ese modo, en muchas ocasiones he querido enfrentarlo, pero no he podido tener el suficiente valor.

—Hazlo.

—¿Perdona? —ella levantó su ceja con incredulidad, pensando haber oído mal.

—Sino haces algo, jamás te dejará hablar y serás infeliz por siempre. Debes enfrentarlo. O sino, pídele ayuda a algún otro adulto —Gabriel se sentía un completo cínico, porque él tampoco se atrevía a enfrentar a su propio padre. Más al ver la sonrisa contrariada de la rubia, supo que hacia lo correcto —. No dejes nunca que callen esa hermosa voz que tienes, no dejes que apaguen tus sueños.

La campana sonó. Ella fue la primera en levantarse, abrazando su libro con firmeza.

Se estaba alejando. Gabriel pensó que había arruinado todo, pero ella lo sorprendió.

—¡Te veré mañana para informarte de lo que suceda! —gritó ella, aún avanzando.

Gabriel se quedó estático.

Sonreía como un idiota.

Pero era imposible borrar su sonrisa. Lo había conseguido: habló con ella, le dio el libro e incluso la aconsejó. ¡Eso era más de lo que esperaba! E incluso, estaba la promesa de volver a hablar mañana.

De cierto modo, ambos se habían ayudado a romper el hielo, aunque en distintas situaciones. Pero al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían ayudado sin notarlo.


	16. Suegros

La mayoría de las personas al hablar de una relación piensan que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, que todo es hermoso y una simple fantasía. Pero no, a la hora de elegir a una pareja hay muchas dificultades, hay de por medio muchos miedos.

Está el miedo de no saber si esa persona te corresponde, de no saber si estarán juntos por un tiempo, y quizás... el miedo al matrimonio.

Pero antes de todos esos miedos, existen otros miedos que son un poco más fuertes que los ya mencionados. Como el tema de los suegros, lo cual es bastante... aterrador.

Gabriel en Internet miles de veces leyó chistes que no comprendía respecto a las suegras, uno de los más populares era "¿Cuál es el vino más amargo? Vino mi suegra". Sinceramente, jamás logró comprenderlo.

Llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo con Emilie, eran novios en la Universidad. Todos sabían de su relación, a excepción de sus padres.

Pero eso debía cambiar ese mismo día, a petición de la rubia.

—Gabriel, yo te amo, pero si mis padres no saben de nuestra relación estoy segura de que me castigarán de por vida.

Emilie había hablado con un miedo realmente notorio en su tono de voz. Gabriel miles de veces había escuchado como ella se quejaba de lo poco flexible que era su padre, de lo cruel que era y del miedo que podía provocar.

Seguramente no era tan aterrador como su padre.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

—Sabes que mi papá es un hombre frío —le recordó ella —. Quizás las cosas no salgan del todo bien.

—¿De qué te preocupas? Nosotros nos amamos, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, sabremos como arreglar la situación.

Gabriel acarició los nudillos de su novia, para demostrarle algo de apoyo y ternura.

—Siempre sabes que decir, gracias por eso.

Claro que él no estaba tan tranquilo como intentaba aparentar, tenía mucho miedo y una gran ansiedad corría por sus venas.

De todas formas, se arregló del modo más natural posible, pero al mismo tiempo formal. Traje y corbata, dando una buena impresión, como todo "buen empresario" debe hacer (o al menos eso siempre le había repetido su padre).

Una vez listo, se dirigió a casa de su novia. Estuvo frente a una enorme mansión, con una cerca increíblemente alta. La mansión era preciosa, era muy similar a la suya. Se notaba de inmediato que ambos poseían una gran fortuna.

Cuando tocó fue recibido por una mujer hermosa, muy parecida a su novia, solo que con rasgos ya de mujer mayor. Llegó a la deducción de que era la madre de Emilie.

Ella lo hizo ingresar, se sentaron juntos. De un momento a otro, un hombre de cabellera castaña ingresó. Él se levantó, estrecharon sus manos.

—Hola, muy buenas tardes. Soy Gabriel Agreste —se presentó ante el apretón de manos.

La presencia del hombre lo intimidó un poco, pero en ningún momento lo demostró. Quería verse tranquilo, relajado y no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción negativa.

—Buenas tardes, jovencito.

Antes de que la situación tuviera tiempo para tornarse incómoda Emilie apareció. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosadas, se veía completamente preciosa. Fue la primera vez que Gabriel la vio con una trenza en su cabellera.

—¡Gabriel! —ella corrió a abrazarlo, pero después se aparto para presentarlo: —, papá, él es Gabriel —comentó con tono serio.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa en cuanto la mucama los llamó para comer. La cena se veía apetitosa, cada plato se veía mejor que el anterior. Todo parecía maravilloso.

Aunque Gabriel tuvo que soportar un interrogatorio. Se sintió como en una entrevista para obtener un trabajo, aunque quizás podría ser considerada como tal, puesto que quería conseguir salir con la mujer de sus sueños.

—Oh, claro que me relacionó bien con la música. Desde muy joven que he tocado el piano. Gracias a la práctica he aprendido a tocar distintos tipos de melodías, la música clásica me costó bastante, pero podría decirse que ya soy bueno con ella —explicó. Después tomó un poco de agua.

—Es bueno que un jovencito sepa de música, sobretodo de la música clásica, que es música bastante compleja.

—Gabriel tiene muchos talentos, papá. Incluso sabe hablar distintos idiomas.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Gabriel se sintió un poco más tranquilo al notar cierto nivel de confianza en esa conversación. Quizás ser el tema central era algo bueno después de todo.

—Se puede decir que el Inglés ya lo dominó a la perfección, pero quizás sería una gran exageración. Digo, ¿quién puede ser perfecto en la vida? Pero hablando seriamente, habló bien el: Inglés, Italiano, Chino, Japonés, Ruso y estoy aprendiendo un poco de Alemán.

—Eso es admirable, Gabriel —felicitó el padre.

Gabriel respondía cada una de las preguntas, pero hubo algo que lo molestó bastante respecto a su suegro. Era que cada vez que él respondía, su suegro hablaba respecto a Emilie, pero intentaba dejarla mal. Eso lo tenía cansado.

Por ejemplo:

Gabriel aprendió a tocar piano correctamente a los once años. Emilie no dominó ningún instrumento hasta los quince años.

Gabriel sabía exactamente cinco idiomas, Emilie solo había aprendido bien el Inglés y sabía algo de Italiano.

La estaba apocando, la estaba desvalorizando frente a él, y simplemente... no lo resistió más.

—Señor, con el debido respeto quiero decirle que debería tratar mejor a Emilie. Su hija es una mujer completamente asombrosa. Puede que no sepa tantas cosas, pero en lo que sabe es excepcional. Además, usted al ser el padre debe ayudarla, debe demostrarle todo su apoyo y mostrarle en lo que se equivoca, no simplemente decir "ella sabe esto, pero es mala en esto otro". Eso no sirve de nada —un silencio se formó en la mesa, todos escuchaban atentamente a Gabriel —. Ella es excepcional en la música, canta como una profesional, tiene mucho talento. Y si usted no lo puede ver, realmente lo lamento por ella, pero Emilie es una mujer que vale la pena.

Al ver que nadie agregaba nada a su discurso, Gabriel se sintió un poco decepcionado. Negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con lo que su corazón le pedía.

—Fue un gusto estar aquí, pero siento que estoy estorbando. Si ustedes piensan tan mal de Emilie, realmente lo lamento por ella, que debe vivir en un ambiente sin ningún tipo de motivación —se levantó de la mesa —, gracias por haberme invitado. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver las cosas sean diferentes, ver más apoyo hacia su hija.

Y así fue como se fue.

Emilie lloraba debido a la emoción, nunca en su vida alguien había abogado a su favor, era una sensación increíble.

—Ese joven es valiente —fue lo que dijo su padre.

—Él la ama, Gabriel realmente ama a nuestra Emilie —la madre estaba más que emocionada, todo aquello le pareció simplemente hermoso.

Así fue como Gabriel se ganó el corazón de sus suegros.


	17. Belleza

Normalmente para un hombre la palabra "belleza" no es tan cotidiana. Porque es más común que las mujeres sean las que se fijen en la belleza de una misma, en el físico y en esas cosas.

Bueno, de ése modo lo veía Gabriel. Ya que para ser un hombre, a él no le interesaba la belleza. Sentía que era algo demasiado superficial y quizás un tanto estúpido. ¿De qué sirve ser hermoso sino eres una persona que agrade a los demás? De nada.

En la vida no todo se obtiene por una cara bonita, la belleza es algo que se irá y vendrá, pero lo que sí es importante es lo que define a una persona: su inteligencia, su bondad, su personalidad.

De pequeño la mayor belleza que había conocido era su madre. Esa mujer trabajaba día y noche con tal de proteger a su único hijo, lo amaba con todo su corazón (y él también), además de ello, era una persona con una personalidad hermosa, radiante, vivaz. Y físicamente era preciosa. Alta, rubia, ojos claros.

Su madre siempre fue la mayor belleza que conoció en su vida, una belleza tan increíble, que no podría ser descrita jamás.

Por eso quizás había muerto joven, porque era una persona demasiado maravillosa para éste mundo tan corrupto.

Cuando creció, encontró otra definición de belleza en otra mujer, en la mujer de sus sueños, en el amor de su vida. En Emilie.

Esa mujer era preciosa, era una belleza sin igual, sus ojos eran verdes y enormes, te llamaban. Su cabello era rubio y brillaba más que el mismísimo sol, su físico era hermoso.

Pero no era solo por fuera, por dentro también lo era. Incluso, intentaba hacerte ver la belleza existente en tú interior.

—Puede que tú digas que no eres lindo, pero tienes que aprender a quererte a ti mismo. Eres hermoso, eres un hombre asustadizo y tímido, pero tienes una personalidad encantadora. Gabriel, tú eres único.

—¿Único en qué?

—En el modo en el que fuiste criado. Eso te hace único, especial.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber.

—Porque no existen personas como tú, en el mundo ya no hay hombres inocentes y puros. Creo que gracias a eso vales oro.

Su personalidad, su modo de hablar y consentir a los demás y todos los talentos que ella poseía, la convertían en una maravilla, alguien demasiado especial y hermosa para éste mundo.

Quizás por ello también se fue antes de lo esperado, quizás por eso desapareció, porque ella era un ser especial, un ser único.

Aunque no todo fue malo, porque gracias a Emilie y al amor que ambos se tenían, Gabriel pudo conocer otro tipo de belleza, un tipo de belleza única y especial en su clase.

La belleza de ser un padre.

Tener un bebé es una sensación hermosa y al mismo tiempo es espantosa, muy de miedo. Debes ser responsable de alguien, debes ser un ejemplo a seguir, debes ser un hombre de bien.

Todo eso lo espantaba.

Pero ver a su pequeño sonreír, reír y ver sus brillantes ojitos iguales a los de su madre era su premio.

Para Gabriel, Adrien era la belleza en persona, porque era idéntico a su madre en casi todo.

Ya que era una mezcla de ambos. Adrien tenía el físico de su madre, pero la personalidad de él cuando era joven, un polluelo asustado de todo. Quizás era una buena combinación, o tal vez no...

De todas formas, amaba a su hijo por poder tener en él un poco de su desaparecida amada.


	18. Amor

Muchas personas al escuchar la palabra amor piensan automáticamente en una relación amorosa. Siendo que el amor no se trata solo de tener una pareja, el amor es una palabra muy compleja y bastante díficil de poder definir correctamente.

Existían distintos tipos de amor, y cada uno era maravilloso a su modo.

Por ejemplo:

Existía el amor que un hijo sentía por una madre, pero al mismo tiempo existía el amor que una madre sentía hacia su hijo. Ese amor era enorme, era el amor más puro de todos.

Porque no importaba que tan malo fueras, que tan mal te comportaras; tu madre siempre vería lo mejor de ti, tú madre siempre te apoyaría y te daría consejos.

La calidez de un beso materno era indescriptible, pero los abrazos eran aún mejores.

Gabriel consideraba que la madre era la persona más sagrada de todas, la persona que más podrías amar en tú vida.

Y hablando de otro tipo de amor, también existían aquellos amores que te hacían sufrir, como los amores plátonicos. Ya sean artistas de cine, o personajes ficticios.

Gabriel admiraba a muchas personas, no solo las antes mencionadas, también amaba todo lo que estaba relacionado con el mundo de la moda. Ese mundo tan extraño era su fascinación, realmente... alucinaba cuando veía nuevas colecciones, nuevas prendas.

Sintió orgullo de sí mismo cuando consiguió cumplir su sueño y se convirtió en alguien importante en el mundo de la moda. Aunque claro estaba, él no sentía amor propio por sí mismo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No había nada que pudiera adorar de él, era un hombre forzado a ser lo que los demás esperaban, ¿qué había de su felicidad?

Eso era otra historia.

Cuando conoció a Emilie fue cuando descubrió el amor que relataban en los libros, ese algo tan inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo poderoso, era indescriptible.

Emilie era su sol. Su luz era capaz de iluminar el cielo a cualquiera, ella era una persona asombrosa.

Era una belleza increíble, y su personalidad era encantadora. Tenía muchas cualidades, pero no era perfecta, aunque él la viese de ese modo. Quizás era cierto que el amor nos ciega un poco, nos hace actuar más tontos.

Ella tenía defectos. Era insegura, era increíblemente celosa, y cuando se enojaba... ¡explotaba! Era terrible estar cerca de ella en momentos así. Y eso que parecía ser tan dulce.

Eso lo enloquecía.

Quizás el amor te hace ver lo bueno y lo malo de todas las personas existentes, pero... ¿acaso eso era tan malo?

Cuando ella desapareció, él sintió que se llevaban una parte de su alma, que nunca nada volvería a ser como antes, que ya no tenía un motivo para despertar por las mañanas.

Ahora, gracias al amor de su vida y al deseo de poder recuperarla... él era un villano. Pero sus intenciones no eran malas, él solo buscaba el amor, ser feliz de nuevo.

¿Acaso nunca nadie había cometido locuras por amor?

Sabía bien que después recibiría un castigo, pero... al recordar la sonrisa de Emilie y la paz que está le transmitía, sentía que todo valía la pena.

Además, aún había algo que le faltaba a Gabriel aprender bien, algo que debía estudiar y sentía que no podría hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a Emilie para aprender otro tipo de amor, un amor que desconocía porque inclusive a él se lo negaron.

El amor de un padre. El amor que un padre debe sentir por su retoño.

No es que Gabriel no quisiera a Adrien. Era simplemente que con tanto trabajo y con todo eso de ser un villano, no tenía tanto tiempo. Además... de cierto modo, quería "escapar" de Adrien. ¿Por qué? Porque un adolescente era algo desconocido para él, algo que le aterraba.

¿Qué pasaba si fallaba en su misión como padre? Todo lo pagaría su hijo, y él debía mantener una imagen.

Eso sonaba terriblemente egoísta.

Pero así era el mundo en el que vivían.

Quizás si lo amaba, pero no sabía demostrarlo. Y gracias a su hijo conoció otra faceta del amor: "tener miedo también es sentir amor".


	19. Estaciones

Si Gabriel tuviera que comparar su vida con las distintas estaciones pertenecientes al año, eso no sería una tarea del todo sencilla, porque ni siquiera él sabría por dónde comenzar.

Su mente estaba tan confundida y algo perturbada por ser un villano con una doble vida, que se sentía realmente confundido. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero... en ocasiones por amor cometemos las peores locuras.

Gabriel siempre pensó que esa frase no significaba nada, que era una tontería, pero realmente tenía algo de sentido. Ahora más que nunca la comprendía. Y no podía renunciar a los poderes que la vida le había dado.

La vida le había regalado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, y debía saber cómo aprovecharla. Debía mover bien sus cartas, debía obtener los Miraculous a cualquier precio. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Otoño.

Recordaba como las hojas estaban tristes, como caían como si simularan llorar. ¿Acaso todos debían llorar con él?

Fue en otoño cuando perdió a su joven madre. Fue en otoño cuando el cáncer decidió acabar con su vida.

Fue en aquella estación en la cual, Gabriel lloró. En la que comenzó a odiar la vida, en la que sintió que ya nada tenía un sentido.

¿Para qué tocar el piano si mi madre ya no estará ahí para escucharme y decirme lo bien que lo hago?

¿Para qué continuar en está aburrida mansión si no tengo a quién mantenga tranquilo a mi padre?

Gabriel intentó quitarse la vida en otoño, porque sintió que sin su madre no podría continuar.

En esa época pensó que se uniría con su padre, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Él lo había golpeado, en vez de apoyarlo.

—¡Debes ser fuerte, eres todo un hombre, no intentes tonterías! —gritó después de golpearlo fuertemente.

Gabriel tuvo que ir al psicólogo para poder superar poco a poco la muerte de su madre, y recibir ayuda debido a los golpes que su padre le daba.

El otoño fue duro, muy duro.

El invierno tampoco fue muy bonito.

Fue en invierno cuando terminó sus estudios Universitarios en Administración de empresas.

Debía sentirse orgulloso por lo que había conseguido, pero ¿cómo sentirte orgulloso de algo que habías hecho solo por obligación? Él no lo veía como un logro.

Aunque en el invierno también había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida, había decidido ser valiente y enfrentar su destino, desobedecer a su padre y estudiar Dibujo, para después dedicarse al Diseño Gráfico.

Fue en invierno cuando vio al ángel más radiante, que con su cabellera rubia iluminaba a toda la fría nieve.

Pero él era cobarde.

No se atrevía a acercarse, no se atrevía a hablar con ella. ¿Cómo te acercas a la perfección?

En la primavera la perfección lo había notado.

La perfección se sentaba a su lado, mientras él comía emparedados.

La perfección le hablaba, le contaba sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Aquél rubio rayo de sol hablaba bastante, similar a un pequeño lorito. Un ave con sueños y aspiraciones.

—Actuar en una serie, quizás en una película, publicar un libro... ¡son tantos sueños! —comentaba ella.

Él jamás decía nada, solo la escuchaba en silencio y cuando lo veía necesario le asentía de modo tranquilo. Le encantaba sonreír, y aún más admiraba su sonrisa.

Jamás olvidaría el día en el que escupió a su chica sin querer.

Las alergias habían atacado.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Las flores me dan alergia —se disculpó realmente avergonzado.

Pero en vez de enojarse, ella rió.

—¡Esto es tan asqueroso! —continuaba riendo —, pero no te preocupes —ella le tiró su botella de agua, empapándolo por completo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Gabriel estaba más que confundido, realmente no esperaba algo así.

—¡Estamos a mano! —había dicho ella.

El invierno fue especial cuando creció, porque fue en invierno cuando se casó con el amor de su vida.

Pero nuevamente el otoño le quitaba algo que amaba, en otoño Emilie desapareció.

Los árboles y sus hojas marchitas parecían reír de él, ¿por qué disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno? Eran tan malvados, lo odiaban.

Él solo podía llorar.

En primavera dos artículos de valor llegaron a él.

Un libro extraño.

Y un prendedor que le daría la oportunidad de recuperar a su amada.

Y no olvidemos el verano.

En el verano sus miedos se habían vuelto realidad tomando la forma de un bebé.

En verano tuvo la fortuna de ser padre, de tener la oportunidad de críar a un niño.

Pero no sabía hacerlo, sentía mucho miedo.

¿Acaso el verano también se burlaba de él? ¿competía con el otoño y los árboles burlones?


	20. Escuchar

Gabriel durante el transcurso de su vida, siempre tuvo que escuchar a los demás, siempre estuvo obligado a seguir órdenes de todo el mundo.

Su padre lo obligaba a comportarse como un chico perfecto, a pesar de que la perfección jamás ha existido. Pero él tenía que ser lo más cercano, tenía que ser un hombre de bien, o sino tendría problemas.

—Debes ser culto, debes saber de todo. Desde música, hasta cultura general y algún deporte como requerimiento. También idiomas... —siempre lo obligaron a saber de todo, a ser alguien culto.

Aunque Gabriel escuchaba y obedecía sin objetar, a Gabriel no lo escuchaban. Era algo bastante molesto, ¿saben? Tener una voz y no poder utilizarla, porque sabías que al hablar provocarías alguna discusión. Y no había nada peor que escuchar discusiones.

—Te traje pie de limón, como me pediste, pequeño —su madre era de las únicas personas que sí lo escuchaban. Pero tristemente, cuando ella cumplía alguno de sus caprichos, su padre se enteraba e impedía que sus planes se llevarán a cabo.

Una mano tomó la mano de su madre en el aire, provocando que la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneciera.

—No puedes darle azúcar, tiene que mantener su figura —dijo su padre con un tono completamente frío, provocando que Gabriel diera un salto en su silla.

—Gabriel, es solo un niño. No tenemos porque ser tan estrictos.

—¡No me desautorices frente al niño!

En ese momento, una nueva pelea comenzó. Todo porque Gabriel quiso comer un poco de dulce. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo realmente malo? Sus amigos comían dulces casi a diario. Además, con tantas actividades que realizaba, no iba a engordar tan fácilmente.

Con tantos gritos, Gabriel decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era subir a su habitación y encerrarse allí. Al principio las discusiones le daban mucho miedo, lo hacían llorar y querer escapar. Pero ahora no, ahora estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

Simplemente se encerraba en su habitación, colocaba música clásica para relajarse y esperaba a que los gritos cesarán.

Las discusiones normalmente eran por tonterías, no lo dejaban ver televisión, jugar fútbol, o hacer cualquier cosa divertida. De hecho, tenía que ser vigilado constantemente, lo que era bastante molesto.

Cuando su abuela materna llegó a la mansión, su padre le pedía que no se acercará a la demente mujer. Pero su madre lloraba tanto, que Gabriel preso de la curiosidad no podía evitar acercarse a la anciana.

Sentía curiosidad de saber porque su padre no la quería, y de porque su madre le lloraba tanto.

Él consideró que la anciana estaba loca, porque hablaba muchas tonterías.

—Cuando era joven fui una súper gata, y tenía un gato negro parlante —decía ella.

—¿En serio? ¿y era un buen gato? —él solamente le seguía el juego.

—Era un gato del tamaño de un ratón. Y era toda una Plagga —ella rió, Gabriel no entendió porque —. Lo extraño. Podía ser un gato que amara el apestoso queso, pero aún así, era un buen amigo.

¿Gatos que comen queso? ¿gatos capaces de hablar? Si abuela siempre hablaba del mismo gato miniatura, era algo extraño.

De todas formas, él escuchaba pacientemente hasta que la enfermera encargada lo sacaba de la habitación.

Una tarde en particular, la conversación fue un poco más interesante.

—El día que mi Lord y yo ganamos, fue el día más feliz. El problema fue que la joya del mal, no apareció. Mi Lord siempre pensó que el maestro la tenía, pero yo pienso que está cerca de la Iglesia.

—¿La joya del mal?

—La joya del mal está acompañada de un libro, nadie lo sabe, pero el maestro los guardó en la Iglesia.

—¿La Iglesia?

Los años pasaron. Y cuando ocurrió lo de la desaparición de Emilie, Gabriel recordó todas las historias que su loca abuela le contaba, todas las que escuchó con paciencia.

¿Y si no eran locos inventos? Quizás... ella tenía razón y había una joya del mal y un libro, escondidos en alguna iglesia.

Gabriel visitó cada una de las iglesias de París. Cuando estaba ya rendido, en una bastante alejada de la ciudad, encontró un libro extraño escondido en el piano. Dentro del piano.

Al caminar un poco más, observando el lugar, encontró un prendedor.

Ese día Gabriel comprendió que escuchar era algo útil, y que las personas que pueden ser consideradas locas, no siempre lo están.

Cuando Gabriel obtuvo todo ese poder, quiso contarle a alguien. No podía esconder el secreto eternamente. El problema era que no podía hablarlo con su hijo.

¿Qué pensaría Adrien sobre su padre si supiera que estaba controlando personas? Seguramente no entendería sus motivos, a pesar de que todo era por su madre.

Le contó todo a Nathalie, que escuchó pacientemente.

—Señor, no creo que sea el modo adecuado. La vida es así, se lleva a las personas por alguna razón. Hay que aprender a salir adelante.

—Nathalie, aprecio tus palabras. Pero si te conté esto, es porque necesito a un cómplice.

Gabriel no notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Nathalie.

—¿Puedo contar contigo?

Ella era consciente de lo mal que estaba el actuar del mayor. Pero algo la incitó a aceptar.

Ahora era cómplice del mal.


	21. Carácter

Algunas personas a lo largo de su vida van forjando su carácter. Es algo que puede tardar mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que crecemos cambiamos un poco, incluso sino nos damos cuenta de ello.

Pero para personas como Gabriel, forjar el carácter es aún más difícil que para otros. ¿Por qué? Porque en su hogar no se le permite tener un carácter, debe ser una persona sumisa y obediente en todo aspecto.

Aunque en el colegio lo molesten, por lo menos él se sabe defender. Es un chico que no golpea, ni grita. Simplemente conversa, resuelve los problemas hablando. Y eso en ocasiones, simplemente provoca más burlas.

En su época Universitaria fue cuando consiguió sacar su propia personalidad. Pero todo fue gracias a Emilie, la chica más genial y única que alguna vez conoció.

Ella tenía un carácter fuerte, era una mujer brillante y realmente única.

—¡No tienen porque molestar a Gabriel! Él por lo menos sabe cómo ser un caballero. ¡Así que ya basta! —Emilie lo defendía de los bravucones. Ella era esa clase de persona, de las que podían defender a cualquiera.

Aunque también mostraba su carácter con él, nadie se salvaba de los gritos de Emilie.

—¡Ya deja de ser tan cerrado de mente! No porque tú seas el hombre vas a mandar siempre en la relación. ¡Escucha bien! Iremos a esa cena con tú padre, ¡y te gustará! —exigió ella.

Él simplemente era capaz de sonreír y obedecer.

Aunque, cuando uno tiene una pérdida realmente cambias la personalidad sin darte cuenta.

Con la desaparición de Emilie, Gabriel sufrió un retroceso enorme. Emilie lo había hecho cambiar para bien, lo había ayudado a obtener una personalidad, a defenderse, a hablar. Pero... ahora habían cambiado las cosas.

Gabriel se cerró en sí mismo. Ahora era un hombre frío, solitario y cerrado. Se había encerrado tanto en esa carcasa con la que intentaba protegerse, que hasta se alejaba de su hijo.

Aunque había que ser claros en algo: Gabriel y Hawk Moth eran personalidades completamente distintas.

Gabriel era frío, nada cariñoso y cerrado.

Pero Hawk Moth era todo lo contrario. Era malvado, era frío, era inteligente, astuto y fuerte. Incluso podía pelear. Hawk Moth era la parte valiente.

Era bastante fácil mantener a ambas partes separadas. Porque según Gabriel, él no tenía ningún parecido a Hawk Moth en su forma civil.


	22. Consuegro

Gabriel aún recordaba el día en el que conoció a los padres de Emilie. Recordaba el modo en el que había cenado con sus padres, y el modo en el que se había comportado, como había defendido a su amada frente a ellos.

Al momento en el que salió de aquella mansión, sintió una especie de vacío en el pecho. Pensó que se había pasado de la raya, pero sintió la necesidad de defender a su amada. No podía tolerar que la menospreciaran tanto, no podía tolerar que fueran malos con ella.

Emilie era un ángel. Un ángel jamás merecería sufrir.

Pese a sus miedos y ansiedades, al siguiente día recibió un llamado de Emilie. Ella le contó que sus padres quedaron maravillados con él, del modo en el que la había defendido.

—Quedaron impresionados, nunca nadie se había atrevido a llamarles la atención, Gabs, hiciste algo único —le contaba Emilie.

—¿Y no te prohibieron volver a verme?

La risa de Emilie lo hizo sonreír, de cierto modo se sintió más confiado.

—¿Prohibirme verte? ¡por favor, Gabriel! Quedaron encantados, ¿lo entiendes?

—Eso me llena de felicidad, lo digo en serio —dejó salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Además, si alguna vez alguien intenta prohibirnos estar juntos o alguna tontería así, yo sería capaz de escapar contigo.

La seguridad de su amada hizo que su corazón diera un salto. ¿En serio había dicho aquello?

—¿Huirías conmigo? —preguntó impresionado.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que algún día nos casaremos, eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

Luego de aquella llamada, Gabriel se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Las palabras de Emilie le habían llegado directamente al corazón, habían sido preciosas, muy bonitas. Lo hicieron imaginar un futuro a su lado, y lo mejor de todo era que la idea no le repugnaba, al contrario: le encantaba.

El fin de semana, Emilie lo invitó al Mall. Le dijo que podían pasear o comer helado juntos, que eso estaría bien. Él llevaba dinero demás para comprarle algún regalo, lo que ella quisiera.

Solo que no esperó encontrarse con Emilie y Manuel, su padre. Su corazón dio un vuelvo.

—¡Gabs! —Emilie parecía estar muy cómoda, le dio un beso en los labios. Él correspondió de modo incómodo, ése hombre lo hacía sentir cohíbido.

Emilie dijo que pasarían una tarde hermosa.

Pero Gabriel no lo sintió de ese modo, estaba nervioso, solo quería alejarse del lugar y tener una tarde tranquila, pero no tenía como irse sin parecer un cobarde.

Recorrieron tiendas. Mientras Emilie parecía estar profundamente feliz, Manuel solo se mantenía serio. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Aunque no fuera de ese modo, Gabriel sentía que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron al patio de comidas, Emilie quería helado.

—Yo iré —dijo Gabriel levantándose. Pero Emilie lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

—No, iré yo.

Antes de que Gabriel dijese algo, Manuel habló.

—Quédate y hablemos.

Emilie sonrió victoriosa y después de eso, simplemente se retiró.

Gabriel trago en seco.

—Señor, sé que debe estar enojado conmigo por el comportamiento de la otra noche. Pero mantengo mi postura al decir que Emilie es maravillosa.

Manuel movió su mano, arregló su cabello y no mostró ningún tipo de expresión para hablar.

—Sé que es una hermosa persona. Pero el punto es que no me gusta que ella la sepa.

—¿Qué? —Gabriel parpadeó con confusión.

—Cuando las personas saben que son buenas en algo, que tienen un gran potencial o que son apreciadas, cambian. Quiero que mi hija sea buena en lo que hace, en todo lo que se proponga. Para ello, tengo que mantenerla triste. ¿Entiendes?

"Claro, entiendo perfectamente que usted está loco".

—No me parece convincente.

—Gabriel, si quieres que una persona sea buena en algo, no puedes estar felicitando su trabajo todo el tiempo. Nada es perfecto, las personas tampoco. Siempre habrá errores, siempre se podrá mejorar. ¿Entiendes? Si yo alabara todo lo que Emilie hace, estaría permitiendo que se resigne a pensar que ya es buena, siendo que aún puede mejorar.

—Pero puede descansar.

—¡Exacto! Si pensara que es la mejor en todo, descansaría y sería una holgazana, no haría nada —respondió Manuel sonriente, sintiendo que Gabriel ya entendía su punto —. Yo adoró a mi hija, es la luz de mi vida. Y estoy agradecido de que la quieras tanto, siento que no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor —palmeó su hombro —. Aunque tengo mis ojos en ti.

Después de aquella tarde, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos.

Con los años también continuaban en contacto, aún después de la boda. Era un buen consuegro, se llevaban bien.

Pero con la desaparición de Emilie, todo eso desapareció. Gabriel se aisló, se olvidó de todos los familiares con los que contaba. Quizás fue un poco egoísta, porque pensó solo en su dolor, y no se le ocurrió imaginar que podrían ayudarlo con Adrien, ya que él también necesitaba contacto con los demás.

—¿Qué pasó con tu promesa, Manuel? Dijiste que nos vigilarías, que siempre estarías pendiente de Emilie... —recriminó en la soledad de su oficina, se sentía enfadado con él, con Manuel, con todos...

 **La verdad es que no sé si capté bien la idea de un "consuegro", porque tengo que admitir que no conocía ése termino, le pregunté a una amiga y me dijo que consuegro vendría siendo algo como que: si Adrien y Marinette se casan, Tom sería el consuegro de Gabriel. Así que basándome en eso, escribí éste one-shot.**

 **Sinceramente me dio risa no conocer ése término.**


	23. Gustos

Para un chico que fue obligado toda su vida a aparentar ser perfecto, todo era extremadamente complejo.

Una de las peores cosas de aparentar ser perfecto (o simplemente tener que aparentar todo el tiempo) radicaba sobretodo en el tema de los gustos.

¿Cómo se supone que te conozcas a ti mismo, si siempre tienes que hacer las cosas que te imponen?

Un ejemplo de ello, es que su padre siempre lo obligó a tocar piano, a vestirse con ropa de marca, a escuchar música clásica, a no ver televisión (a menos que se trate de noticias), y a hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

Su madre intentaba darle algunos gustos, pero no podía ser posible que él hiciera lo que quisiera, porque de algún modo u otro, su padre se terminaba enterando y eso era horrible.

Normalmente, cuando sus padres discutían, había gritos, escándalos y lágrimas.

Siempre sus peleas transcurrían en la cocina, lugar donde irónicamente había eco y los gritos se escuchaban triplicados. Era horrible. Gabriel recordaba la cocina con fobia, porque enseguida sentía como si esos gritos regresaran a su mente, era espantoso.

—¡Gabriel no puede ser siempre como tú quieres! —gritaba su madre.

—¡Tampoco puede ser un fracasado, es un Agreste!

—¡A ti solo te importa el apellido!

—¡Porque mi apellido te ha dado todo lo que tú tienes! ¡eres una maldita!

Cuando los gritos se intensificaban, él solo podía correr escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su habitación.

La rutina era colocar pestillo, poner una silla detrás de la puerta (por si a su padre se le ocurría golpearlo) y luego se metía dentro de la cama (aunque estuviera vestido y con zapatos), tenía un peluche de un perrito que abrazaba siempre, era su compañero y amigo (aunque sonara tonto, le transmitía mucha paz).

Aparte de las peleas, en el colegio veía como sus compañeros tenían otros gustos.

La mayoría de los chicos jugaban fútbol. Él no podía, lo tenía prohibido.

Fue en la Universidad cuando conoció su amor por el dibujo, cuando estudió Diseño Gráfico y fue a distintos talleres.

Aunque en su adolescencia había tomado el amor por la costura, gracias a su madre.

Tenía dos gustos que ya conocía, dos gustos que nadie podría quitarle.

Y... ¿cómo llegó a conocerse a sí mismo un poco mejor?

La respuesta llegó con una chica con la mejor voluntad de todas, con las mejores intensiones.

—¡Todos tenemos gustos distintos! ¡no puedes escuchar música clásica todo el tiempo!

Emilie estaba casi escandalizada cuando Gabriel le contó que solo escuchaba música clásica.

—Padre solo me permitía escuchar ése tipo de música —respondió levantando los hombros, se sentía un niñito regañado.

—¡Eso cambiará hoy! ¡escucha esto, es Rock & Roll!

Emilie encendió la radio, una estridente melodía sonó. Fue tan fuerte que Gabriel tuvo que tapar sus oídos, ¡definitivamente eso no le gustaba! ¡no era cool!

—Creo que empecé con algo muy fuerte, lo lamentó —la rubia quitó esa música, fue por otra cosa —. Vayamos por el Pop.

Ella le había enseñado todos los estilos musicales. Gabriel había amado la música en Inglés, lo relajaba y le transmitía algo.

Emilie lo había acompañado a comprar distintos libros, para que él conociera más cosas. Le había mostrado distintos dulces (que a Gabriel fascinaron) y también, le había enseñado otras cosas, como tecnología y rutas de escape.

Gabriel sentía que se conocía cada vez más, gracias a Emilie.

Cuando ella desapareció, por lo menos Gabriel comprendió muchas cosas.

—Cuando nos conocimos fuiste capaz de enseñarme cómo conocerme a mí mismo, tarea que en alguna ocasión sentí imposible. Yo siempre fui sometido, siempre fui lo que los demás esperaban de mí, lo que ellos querían. Pero dentro habían gustos que sin ti, jamás hubiera conocido.

Gabriel le estaba hablando al cuadro de su amada. No lloraba, aunque sí sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Aprendí que amo la música en inglés, que el Pop también es genial. Aprendí que leer noticias no lo es todo, que los libros de romance, aunque sean muy irreales, son geniales. Y que las novelas políciacas, son las mejores. Aprendí que los deportes te pueden herir, pero que te hacen reír. Aprendí que trepar un tejado es una sensación grandiosa, pero la vista vale la pena si estás con la persona correcta.

Se detuvo para sentarse un momento, los recuerdos lo estaban inundando de golpe, dolía.

—Aprendí que una sola mujer es capaz de demostrarte miles de cosas. Pero, hay cosas que no puedo comprender. Emilie. ¿Por qué me enseñaste tantas cosas si después te irías?, ¿por qué te fuiste? Debiste enseñarme a aprender a acostumbrarme a la soledad. Fuiste mi guía, fuiste mi luz, mi sol. ¿Cómo sobrevivir en la oscuridad?

Y en ese momento, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se sentía solo, se sentía perdido y sentía que en cualquier momento ya no podría más.

Solo quería que toda esa pesadilla acabara. Quería estar de nuevo junto a ella, la necesitaba, la extrañaba. La amaba. Sencillamente: la amaba con todo el corazón. Cada día sin ella era terrible, era doloroso. Una agonía constante.


	24. Protección

La palabra "Protección" puede ser algo fuerte, quizás todos ya nacemos con la necesidad de querer proteger a quienes amamos. Solo que no sabemos cómo podremos hacerlo, no es algo tan fácil, de hecho, es bastante complejo.

Como cuando Gabriel sabía que su padre golpeaba a su madre. Él solo quería ayudarla, protegerla, cuidarla y defenderla. Pero no podía, el temor que sentía hacia su progenitor era mucho más fuerte que el sentimiento de protección. Era una gran contradicción en su ser.

—Mamá, tienes que salir de aquí —le pedía siempre a su madre —. No puedes vivir así, no más, piensa en ti —suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gabriel, no podemos irnos.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ambos sabemos perfectamente que aquí no somos felices —suspiró él.

Su madre secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza, era difícil decirle ese tipo de cosas a un niño. Sobretodo a alguien tan puro como Gabriel.

—De no ser por tú padre, estaríamos en la calle.

Gabriel jamás entendió eso. ¿No se supone que ambos eran millonarios? Porque... según tenía entendido, las clases sociales altas solo tenían permitido casarse con personas de su misma clase. Entonces, ¿por qué su madre no tenía dinero?

Gabriel siempre pensó que era una mentira de su madre, porque ella amaba a su padre, porque simplemente le gustaba ser sometida a golpes, golpes por amor. O eso pensaba él.

Cuando su madre murió, él nunca perdonó a su padre. Aunque se sintió más vacío que nunca, todo eso era terrible, un sentimiento de vacío, de desprecio, de soledad...

Ya no tenía nadie a quien proteger, nadie por quien luchar. Estaba solo.

Claro que el sentimiento de soledad cambió cuando conoció a Emilie, su rayo de sol, la luz de su vida, su nueva esperanza de vida.

Él solo quería protegerla, cuidarla, amarla y mantenerla a salvo.

Pero eso era imposible. Ella era una mujer intrépida, valiente, audaz. Simplemente, era alguien que hacia lo que quería.

Se sabía defender bien, tenía un temperamento fuerte y si algo le molestaba gritaba.

—¡Tú también puedes subir! —le gritaba ella.

Recordaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como su amada le había enseñado a trepar árboles.

Más bien, era Emilie la que se comportaba como una madre, era ella quien cuidaba de su amado. Eran como papeles invertidos, lo cual era divertido de cierto modo.

Gracias a Emilie, ella conoció lo que era viajar. Curiosamente, su primer viaje fue al Tibet. Aunque él no comprendía bien porque eligió ese destino.

No fueron muy buenas vacaciones, de hecho, fueron rápidas.

Pero ya con el tiempo conocieron mejores lugares. Como Italia, China y más. Además, a medida que cumplían sus sueños, necesitaban de esos viajes.

Todo se detuvo cuando Adrien nació, ambos dedicaban sus días al bebé.

Con la desaparición de su amada, Gabriel pensó en su hijo.

Ahora su deber era cuidar de Adrien, porque él era lo único con lo que su hijo podía contar.

Pero, ¿cómo podría protegerlo? Eso era contradictorio. Él era un villano (así lo tenía fichado París), pero también era un padre.

¿Cómo proteger a tu hijo cuando eras solo un villano? Incluso, cuando Riposte atacó, casi dañaba a Adrien, porque esa jovencita quería vengarse justamente de su hijo. Él lo puso en peligro, él fue un irresponsable.

Igual que cuando Gorila atacó. ¡Adrien casi muere! En ese momento, comprendió lo mucho que apreciaba a su hijo, porque realmente sintió pánico ante la idea de perderlo, fue una sensación horrible.

Pero aún seguía la duda: ¿cómo protegerlo?

Una de las cosas que hacía para protegerlo, era esconder el hecho de que él era Hawk Moth. Conocía la sensibilidad de su hijo, sabía que no podría comprenderlo, ni siquiera si le comentaba porqué lo hacía.

Solo debía guardar el secreto. Aunque eso lo volviera cada día más loco.

Era difícil mantener un secreto tan grande oculto, requería de mucho esfuerzo. Porque con el trabajo que tenía, ausentarse a veces era sospechoso.


	25. Nooro

La historia sobre cómo Gabriel había encontrado a Nooro era bastante inusual.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, todos estaban completamente seguros de que su abuela estaba loca. Le daban medicinas para el tratamiento de la ezquisofrenía, la trataban como alguien que sufría de fuertes alucinaciones, alguien que veía seres inexistentes o que aseguraba poder hablar con seres que solamente ella veía.

—La gente piensa que estoy loca, pero no es culpa mía —susurraba la anciana de cabellos canosos, Gabriel escuchaba con una pizca de curiosidad —. Sucede que cuando los poderes se pierden y las cosas no terminaron bien, la Tortuga te borra la memoria.

¿Una tortuga que borra mentes? Aquello sonaba tan descabellado que hasta risa daba.

—¿La tortuga te borra la memoria? —la abuela asentía —, ¿y por qué la tortuga te borraría la memoria?

—Porque se supone que todos los portadores deben terminar juntos, si las cosas salen bien. Pero mi Lord y yo no terminamos juntos, tristemente.

¿Un Lord? ¿todos los portadores? Había algunas palabras que le quedaban en la mente, palabras que él no comprendía porque ella las utilizaba en ése contexto.

—¡Oh, pero si ahí está Nooro! —saludaba la abuela —. ¡Debes saludarlo! Te está mirando.

Gabriel siguió los celestes ojos de la anciana, pero no vio absolutamente nada. De todas formas, ¿para qué hacerla sufrir aún más?

—Hola, Nooro —saludó con cordialidad, como siempre le habían enseñado.

—Nooro, quiero que sepas que yo no te guardó rencor. De hecho, me gustaría que saludes a mí lindo Plagg, dile por favor que lo extrañó un montón, que fue mi mejor amigo y... ¡ay!

Cuando la abuela hablaba respecto a Plagg, lloraba como nunca antes lo hacía. A Gabriel le daba tristeza, solo que no le daban deseos de abrazarla, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podía porque la enfermera llegaba y le ponía una inyección que de inmediato la dormía.

Claro que, en ocasiones las conversaciones giraban en torno a otros temas, aunque también tenían que ver con un tal Nooro.

—El libro prohibido es el que causó el fin de mi Lord y yo —de nuevo hablaba de un Lord —. Si el malvado de nuestros años no lo hubiese obtenido, jamás hubiera ganado.

—¿Hay un libro prohibido? ¿hablas de la Biblia, no? Pero ese libro no es prohibido, solo es sagrado.

Ella rió y acarició tiernamente los cabellos de su nieto.

—Es un libro importante porque tiene toda la historia de todos los portadores, los poderes y miles de secretos que yo nunca conocí, porque no era mi tiempo.

¿Secretos?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿tú escribiste ése libro?

—Me parece que lo escribieron los... dioses, pero ellos tenían otro nombre.

—Dios es conocido por muchos nombres, abuela. Como: Jehová, Budá... esos son solo algunos ejemplos.

—Querido, si mi memoria no hubiera sido alterada recordaría la palabra adecuada.

Y otros días describía la iglesia.

—Tiene un ventanal enorme, que la hace ver como de película de terror, pero la mariposa morada que brilla durante las noches hace que todo se vea tan maravilloso, es similar a Nooro.

—¿Nooro es una mariposa que habla, quizás? —se burló Gabriel.

—Claro que habla, pero es miedoso. Es difícil que contesté.

—¿Y por qué es miedoso?

—Cada uno de ellos es distinto, Gabriel. Plagg era un torbellino, era una criatura idéntica a un gato, solo que pequeño. Su novia era tierna e inteligente.

—¿El gato tenía novia?

—Pero no era una gata, era una catarina.

Recordaba particularmente una de las conversaciones.

—Cuando alguien quiere el libro encontrar, la música angélical deberá escuchar.

Gabriel recordaba que en su desesperación por haber perdido a su adorada Emilie, había recordado las palabras de su abuela, todos esos disparates que jamás creyó.

Pero, una vez en parte ella había mencionado que el que tuviera el poder absoluto de las joyas, obtendría un deseo muy poderoso, capaz de cualquier cosa volver realidad.

¿Y si ese deseo le devolvía a su amada?

Por eso durante más de un mes, recorrió todas las iglesias de París. Cuando estaba rendido, fue a la última que le quedaba, una bastante alejada de todo.

Revisó cada rincón. Y de pronto, sintió algo bastante... particular.

En el piano había una melodía, por dentro, era algo que... lo llamaba. Cuando se acercó al piano, éste brillo con un gran resplandor que lo dejó ciego por algunos segundos, pero fue como algo que lo llamaba a continuar con la misión que se propuso.

Cuando abrió el piano, encontró una caja con letras raras. La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, y algo lo cegó nuevamente, otra luz morada.

—¡Hola, soy Nooro!

Nooro.

Una mariposa.

Morado.

Las palabras de su ya difunta abuela cobraron vida cuando estuvo frente a Nooro. ¡¿Acaso la abuela nunca estuvo loca?!

La respiración le comenzó a faltar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por favor, no te acerques...

Nooro se mantuvo alejado, hasta que Gabriel se incorporó y lo observó con algo de angustia.

—Tú existes... —comentó más para sí mismo.

—¿Alguien te habló de mí?

—Oh, sí. Mi abuela, Bridgette...

—¿Cabello azul, largo?

—No lo sé. Era una abuela, siempre hablaba de ti, de su error, de un Lord, de Plagg, de muchas cosas que creí eran irreales.

Nooro acarició la frente del joven, con ternura. Le estaba dando apoyo.

—Ella cometió un error que le costó mucho trabajo, pero no es mi deber hablarte de ello.

Gabriel no sabía bien si quería saber el error o no, solo quería su deseo y listo, acabar con esa locura de los dioses miniatura.

—Soy Nooro, tengo el poder de controlar mentes, aunque tú te puedes transformar y todo eso...

—Yo solo quiero mi deseo secreto —lo cortó Gabriel.

Nooro se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo mal que estaba ese muchacho, y del aura que transmitía, completamente... desolada, casi sucumbido por un deseo, una ambición que comenzaba a cambiarlo poco a poco.

Lo peor de todo, fue que ese mismo día encontró el libro de los Miraculous.

Con el tiempo, Gabriel se dio cuenta de que Nooro si era miedoso, como había dicho su abuela. Lo trataba del mejor modo posible, le daba chocolates cuando se lo pedía e intentaba no gritarle, aunque su temperamento era muy distinto al propio.

Por eso, para evitar problemas, lo mantenía oculto. Que él se quedará en la guarida, con todas las mariposas, con todo el chocolate. Mientras él simplemente seguía engañando a las personas con que era el hombre perfecto. Así todo era más sencillo, ¿no?

Definitivamente, Nooro y él no eran amigos.


	26. Abuelo

Gabriel no sabía mucho respecto a sus abuelos. Lo que sabía más que nada era que sus abuelos paternos murieron cuando él era muy joven, por lo que jamás los conoció personalmente.

En algunas ocasiones los vio mediante fotografías. Solo que en la antiguedad las fotos eran en blanco y negro, por lo que era más difícil saber cómo eran realmente las personas. Aunque su abuelo era idéntico a su padre, era como verlo en un espejo, lo cual daba algunos escalofríos.

—Tú abuelo era un hombre serio y mandón, le gustaba dar órdenes a todo el mundo —explicaba su madre.

—¿Tenía el mismo humor que mi padre?

—Era peor, mucho peor. A mí no me quería, jamás quiso que me casara con su hijo.

Esa información era nueva.

—¿Por qué no aprobaba su relación?

—Porque pensaba que yo solo era una interesada, que quería su dinero y nada más.

Algo en el interior del estómago de Gabriel se revolvió, esa información era demasiado nueva, bastante dolorosa.

—Yo no creo eso —aseguró.

—Eso es porque soy tú madre, los niños siempre ven lo más bello en su madre —ella besó su frente —. Nunca fui una interesada, Gabriel. Sucede que ambos nos enamoramos en la Universidad, pero tú padre fue cambiando en el camino.

Gabriel analizó las palabras y pensó que quizás... en algún punto de su vida, su padre no fue un hombre tan malo, quizás una situación en particular lo hizo cambiar. Pero... ¿qué habrá sido tan fuerte?

Buena pregunta: ¿qué tipo de situación puede conseguir un cambio tan radical en una persona? Porque según el pensamiento de Gabriel, cada persona es como es por algo, y para convertirte en alguien frío, serio y con mal carácter... te debe suceder algo malo, algo que realmente te marqué debido a lo fuerte que es.

Por otro lado, no era ningún misterio que sí conocía a su abuela materna. El problema era que... su abuelo materno había fallecido hace bastante tiempo atrás, tampoco lo conoció.

—¿Mi esposo? —repitió la abuela más para sí misma —, me casé con el hombre equivocado, pero eso fue por el error que cometí como gata.

¿Error? ¿hombre equivocado? ¿por qué una persona debería admitir algo así tan abiertamente? Esa mujer realmente tenía delirios mentales, confusiones.

—¿Y quién era el hombre indicado?

—Mi Lord. No sabes cuánto quisiera poder recordar su nombre, pero la mente borrada no me lo permite, es mí castigo.

Mente borrada.

Su abuela siempre decía que se había equivocado en una misión, que un libro habría provocado todo el error, y que gracias a eso, una tortuga le borró la memoria.

Y gracias a todo eso, ella no terminó con la persona correcta, que todo era un castigo.

—Solo puedo recordar sus ojos, eran verdes... pero tan fríos, su mirada solo me demostraba amor a mí, a nadie más miraba con tal admiración, con tal ternura...

Sollozos, lágrimas.

Un ataque de pánico se hizo presente de nuevo, las enfermeras llegaron y él se tuvo que retirar, sintiendo una gran ansiedad en el pecho, todo eso era demasiado. No le gustaba.

El único abuelo con el cual se relacionó y se llevó bien fue con el abuelo de Emilie. Con Segundo.

A veces iba a casa de su novia y él estaba ahí. Era un anciano encantador, le gustaba hablar de todos sus nietos, mostrar fotografías o discutir de las noticias.

En ocasiones los tres salían para comer helado. Se sentaban en el parque, o visitaban museos.

Para tener setenta y cuatro años, parecía estar disfrutando de su juventud. Él no representaba su edad, era feliz.

Adoraba a Emilie, era la nieta de sus ojos. Siempre la halagaba, siempre le decía cosas lindas. Y siempre llevaba consigo una cámara, adoraba retratar momentos. Uno de sus pasatiempos era armar álbumes fotográficos y era muy bueno en eso, después los regalaba.

Y Gabriel disfrutaba mucho jugar a las cartas con él. Normalmente hacía trampa, para siempre ganar. Pero, ¿qué se le podría decir a un abuelito? Nada. Los abuelos merecen disfrutar lo que les queda de vida con alegría. Tristemente, comprendió eso después de perder a su loca abuela, Bridgette.


	27. Desesperación

Toda persona alguna vez ha experimentado la desesperación en su vida. Y quién diga que no, solamente te está mintiendo.

Gabriel conocía bastante bien aquella palabra, de hecho, era una de las que más utilizaba, incluso en su niñez la había utilizado aún sin siquiera conocerla.

Partamos con las peleas que siempre existían en su hogar.

Cuando te crías en un ambiente en el que siempre hay gritos, escándalos y distintas discusiones, inevitablemente te sientes desesperado. Los gritos son algo que te hacen temblar de miedo.

Cuando sientes peleas, quieres hacer muchas cosas. Una de ellas es ayudar. Pero te detienes al no saber qué hacer. Porque, aunque tú padre le pegue a tu madre, no puedes interferir así como así, porque podrían golpearte a ti también y eso es aterrador. Además, llamar a la Policía no era una opción, porque... ¿qué podría hacer su padre?

Él sentía verdadera desesperación por su madre, quería salvarla, pero nunca supo cómo hacerlo. Siempre vivió con esa constante culpa, con ese miedo y con esa necesidad de "pude haber hecho más..."

Otro tipo de desesperación, era la de ser forzado a hacer muchas cosas en su niñez.

Idiomas, deportes, lectura, modelaje, noticias...

Está bien hacer algunas cosas, pero no te pueden obligar a realizar millones de actividades en un corto período de tiempo. Eso simplemente era un abuso. Y lo peor de todo era que su padre lo sabía, sabía bien que estaba abusando de su poder como padre, y sabía que su hijo jamás se atrevería a levantarle la voz.

Recordaba también una vez en la que pensó que quizás tendría un hermano, en esa ocasión sintió una ansiedad y un dolor increíblemente grande en su pecho. ¡No quería!

—Compartir las cosas, tener menos cariño de mi madre. ¡No, esto no puede suceder! —lloraba escondido en su habitación, porque quería tener sus cosas para él solo, y sobretodo: a su madre.

Conoció la desesperación del dolor de un amor no correspondido, de una mente enferma como era su abuela.

—¡Yo fallé, yo fui castigada! —gritaba en algunas ocasiones, siempre de noche.

Los ojos de su abuela solo demostraban dolor, culpa y una infinita tristeza.

Ella en las noches hablaba con alguien, con distintas personas. Aunque todas eran imaginaciones de ella. Pero cuando hablaba con el "de ojos verdes", era cuando demostraba la mayor desesperación. Parecía que quería salir corriendo, que quería esconderse, que quería alcanzar algo.

Para su abuela eso era desesperación, para ella... era aterrador.

Al ingresar a la Universidad, le pasó algo peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido antes. O quizás, tuvo que ver con la muerte que enfrentó en su niñez, por la cual debió ir al psicólogo y todo eso, tomar pastillas e ir a otro tipo de terapías (la muerte de su madre realmente le había afectado).

En la Universidad sintió desesperación de que no le permitieran elegir por su cuenta una carrera. Que lo obligaran a estudiar lo que su padre quería, ¡era espantoso!

Más al ver lo enorme que era una Universidad, conoció un nuevo tipo de desesperación: tener una crisis.

Gabriel comenzó a tener ataques de pánico. Porque había muchas personas y más que nunca: se sintió solo, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Sus piernas se congelaban. Su voz no salía, solo podía tartamudear. No era capaz de mirar fijamente a alguien, bajaba la mirada. Sus manos sudaban, no podía controlarlas. Sus oídos se tapaban. Lloraba, lloraba solo por el miedo y la desesperación. Sentía que se desmayaba, por eso no podía avanzar. Y si avanzaba, no podía evitar orinar un poco.

Esa desesperación era espantosa, no le gustaba.

Aún así, fue obligado a asistir a la Universidad. Era horrible volver a terapías, volver a tomar pastillas.

Poco a poco se convertía en un joven infeliz, alguien que deseaba morir, pero no era capaz de matarse.

Todo el sufrimiento pareció acabar con la inmensa felicidad que Emilie trajo a su vida.

Emilie era la luz que añoró durante tanto tiempo, la pizca de felicidad que su vida necesitaba. Emilie poco a poco consiguió quitarle la crisis de pánico. Gabriel ya hablaba, Gabriel se comportaba como una persona más abierta, como alguien más normal.

Gabriel incluso había podido tener relaciones sexuales con la ayuda de ella. Ella fue el amor de su vida, su guía, su maestra.

Pero la vida también se la quitó.

Solo que ahora era aún más complicado que en otras ocasiones. Porque antes, por lo menos la vida le quitaba personas, pero lo dejaba completamente solo, y era más fácil sobrellevar el dolor en soledad.

Pero no había sido así.

Ahora tenía a Adrien.

Un niño. Su niño.

Sentía la desesperación de no saber qué hacer con Adrien, de no saber cómo cuidarlo.

Por eso lo dejó a cargo de Nathalie y de Gorila. Fue una decisión desesperada. Pero... con tantas cosas en su cabeza, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de cuidar a un adolescente? Sería estúpido cuidar de alguien, cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo cuidarse.

La crisis de pánico había vuelto. Y para aquello, era muy útil poseer a Hawk Moth. Cuando se transformaba, la desesperación salía de su cuerpo y de su mente, era una forma de liberación absoluta. De cierta forma, tener la ciega esperanza de que gracias a esa doble identidad algún día tendría a su mujer entre sus brazos nuevamente lo hacía sentir bien, lo liberaba.

—Pronto estaremos juntos, ya lo verás... —dijo apretando con protección la foto de Emilie que siempre llevaba consigo. Era una promesa que tenía. Recuperaría a Emilie tarde o temprano, a cualquier costo.

Yo tengo crisis de pánico, y gracias a eso siempre tengo que salir con mí mamá. Una vez hice el intento de ir sola al Supermercado a comprar queso. Pero cuando fui, me sucedió lo que puse en la descripción (sí, me hice pis y lloré). Al menos, en ese lugar me conocen y me ayudaron.


	28. A todo o nada

Durante muchos momentos de tú vida, puedes sentir que lo pierdes todo, o que al contrario, lo obtienes todo.

Son momentos en los que sientes que tienes todo el mundo a tus pies, o puede que no tengas nada. Porque la vida es así, en ocasiones te da y también te quita cosas.

Gabriel lo sabía muy bien.

Porque cuando su madre murió, él sintió que lo perdía todo, que se quedaba sin nada. Porque su madre era su vida, su madre era la mujer más preciada para él, era la persona que más admiraba y más anhelaba proteger. Pero con su partida, aunque él sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada, había ganado algo incluso sin haberse dado cuenta de que había ganado de cierto modo a un padre.

¿Qué cómo ganó a un padre? Su padre le había culpado por la muerte de aquella mujer que tanto había amado, aunque también había maltratado durante muchos años de su vida. Lo golpeaba, lo maltrataba y lo insultaba. Pero aparte de todo ese sufrimiento, también llegó un momento en el que ambos fueron al psicólogo. Y aunque Gabriel no se daba cuenta, su padre estaba siendo más liberal, más permisivo. Su padre comenzaba a comprenderlo y a darle su espacio.

Pero apenas conoció a Emilie, fue cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa... que la relación con su padre era algo que ya estaba muerto, algo inexistente, algo que no tendría solución. Él inevitablemente se separó, se alejó, lo dejó en soledad por irse con su amada. Lo que pudo haber sido todo, se quedó simplemente en la nada. Por decisión del propio Gabriel, todo había sido rencor, se había dejado llevar.

Así como sintió que Emilie era su todo, que Emilie era su mundo, su guía, su absoluta felicidad.

A veces el amor puede ser algo hermoso, pero en otras ocasiones, el amor puede ser un error. O mejor dicho: es uno el que ama del modo incorrecto, sin darse cuenta. Y eso es lo que le había sucedido a Gabriel. Aunque no lo podemos culpar del todo, porque Gabriel creció sin amor familiar, sin cariño y sin ningún tipo de afecto. Entonces, cuando finalmente fue capaz de recibir algo de amor, se aferró a ello y no quiso soltarlo. No es que no quisiera, es que simplemente no fue capaz.

Eso es lo malo del amor: nos hace sentir completos, nos sacia, nos llena. Pero no comprendemos bien que en está vida no existe nada que sea realmente eterno, el amor puede morir, las personas pueden morir... todo en algún punto llegará a su fin.

Así fue como Gabriel sintió que se quedó sin nada. Y era un pensamiento egoísta, porque si hubiera prestado más atención a los detalles, habría comprendido que en su vida actualmente su "todo" era Adrien. Adrien era lo que debía proteger, por quien debería dar su vida entera. Pero estaba cegado con la idea de recuperar su amor perdido, y no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a su "todo", solo por ser egoísta.

Se encontraba en la guarida de Hawk Moth junto a todas las mariposas enjauladas, estaba solo con Nooro. Tenía una idea en mente, más no sabía cómo utilizarla del modo correcto.

—Tengo una idea para obtener los Miraculous finalmente, estoy listo para arriesgar el Todo por el Nada —le comentaba a Nooro —. Si he entendido bien, el Miraculous del Pavo real puede ser un fuerte aliado.

Gabriel sonreía con suficiencia. Nooro estaba asustado, llegaba a temblar del miedo.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a mí mujer, estoy seguro de que Adrien lo entendería.

Nooro podía controlar las mentes, aquella era su habilidad. Así como Hawk Moth se metía en las mentes de las personas para escuchar sus deseos secretos y manipular sus pensamientos, Nooro poseía la misma habilidad. Solo que de un mejor modo: podía traer a otras personas también. Te sumías en un sueño.

—Tranquilo...

La pequeña mariposa tocó la frente de Gabriel, que debido a la sorpresa solo fue capaz de quedarse estático. Observó con atención a su compañero del mal, y de pronto sintió una gran tranquilidad, sintió que la respiración le empezaba a faltar, sintió una absoluta paz.

—Nooro, esto es tan agradable... —sonrió sin saberlo.

—Déjate llevar —fue lo último que escuchó.

De pronto todo se sumió en una completa oscuridad. Era una oscuridad atrapante, en la cual no había ni un solo sonido, no existía el ruido ni la claridad.

Estaba solo. Solo con la mente en blanco, o mejor dicho: en negro.

No encontraba su voz. No entendía absolutamente nada. Pero por primera vez en años, sintió que aquello era lo que había necesitado siempre: estar en completa soledad, no pensar en nada, y no sentir absolutamente nada.

Pero aquello no fue algo duradero.

Una luz apareció de la nada. Y cuando la luz se hizo menos molesta, volvió a abrir sus ojos. Se encontraba en un parque, y ahora, frente a él... estaba la persona que menos había esperado ver en su vida otra vez, mucho menos después de tantos años.

—¿Abuela Bridgette? —preguntó sorprendido. Ya no era una abuela, era una mujer de unos treinta años, joven y linda. Sus ojos ya no demostraban esa infinita tristeza.

—Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido.

—Tus ojos son inolvidables —la sonrisa que la mujer le daba le transmitía aún más paz que antes —. No puedo creer que seas tú. Pensé que...

—¿Qué estaba muerta? Por supuesto que estoy muerta, pero mi alma aún puede aparecer en ciertos lugares. Además, Nooro me llamó.

Nooro.

Recordó todas las ocasiones en las que su abuelita realmente llamaba a Nooro, cuando pensaba que ella estaba loca, pero realmente... todo era cierto.

—¡Abuela! Nunca pensé que todos esos delirios fueran ciertos. Estoy eternamente agradecido, sin ti jamás hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a Nooro.

—¿Y darle un fin malvado a poderes tan maravillosos? No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy.

El ceño de Gabriel se frunció.

—¿Y por qué me dijiste dónde encontrarlo si realmente no querías que lo hiciera?

—¿Es que no estás entendiendo nada?

—Ciertamente, no.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a la sombra de aquél enorme roble. Gabriel no imitó la acción, necesitaba estar parado para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque sentía que era demasiado.

—Gabriel, cuando tú apenas eras un niño yo realmente estaba loca. Mi mente había sido borrada en mí juventud, y las enfermedades de los ochenta años me habían jugado en contra. Pero de cierto modo, recordaba algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que estabas loca si todo era cierto? Además, me gustaría comprender porqué siempre hablabas de un Lord y una tortuga borra memorias.

—Gabriel, querido... ¿en serio piensas que eres el primer villano que ha existido en la historia del mundo?

Eso provocó que Gabriel se sentará a su lado. Él sí creía aquello, jamás imaginó que otro villano hubiese conocido los Miraculous, pensaba que era él primero. Y era decepcionante descubrir lo contrario.

—Antes de ti existieron miles y miles, con distintos Miraculous. Incluso los principales Miraculous pueden ser utilizados para el mal.

Eso sí que era nuevo. Demasiado nuevo.

—Cuando yo era joven, me tocó pelear al lado de mi Lord en contra del Miraculous del Zorro. Imagina lo difícil que era pelear contra alguien que creaba ilusiones a su favor, era complicado en lo absoluto. Además, éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados. Pero cometimos errores.

Ella suspiró y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la nada.

—Yo había encontrado el Miraculous de la mariposa, el cual estaba perdido desde hace tiempo. En vez de devolverlo o contarle a alguien, lo escondí y me hice gran amiga de Nooro. Quise contarle a alguien, pero pensé que podría ser una buena heroína, pero no fue así. Un chico de mi clase vio a Nooro por un descuido mío. Lo que provocó que muchas situaciones se dieran a conocer.

—¿Sus identidades?

—Mi identidad no pudo ser conocida, pero la de mi Lord sí. Él dio su identidad a cambió de mantenerme a salvo a mí. El día que le quise enseñar quién realmente soy, dijo que no era necesario, que el mal ya estaría detrás de él. Ese día fue nuestra despedida, pero a cambio, me entregó el libro de los Miraculous.

—¿Tenías a Nooro y también tenía el libro de los Miraculous?

—Y por mis descuidos fue que ese año no conseguimos ganar. Fuimos terribles con nuestros poderes. El amor nos hizo fallar en nuestra misión —sus ojos se cristalizaron —. Gracias a nuestros errores, nos borraron la memoria a ambos. Los Miraculous eran algo que no podíamos recordar, fuimos tontos e ingenuos. Y pagamos también olvidándonos del otro.

—¿Y cómo consiguieron derrotar al mal?

—¿Cómo? Nos reemplazaron. Pero irónicamente, los nuevos tampoco eran expertos. De cierto modo, el día de la batalla final, cuando vimos a los héroes (aunque ahora eran géneros invertidos: una mariquita y un chico gato), las memorias volvieron. Pudimos ayudarlos, pudimos pelear y devolver el orden al universo. Incluso nos recordamos, mi amado Lord y yo ya nos conocíamos otra vez.

—¿Y aún así no te casaste con tú Lord?

—Era demasiado tarde. Yo ya tenía una vida formada, aunque él no. La decepción fue notable en su rostro cuando le confesé todo. ¿Sabes algo? Hay amores que no están destinados al éxito.

Gabriel lloraba amargamente. Aquello era demasiada información, información dolorosa. Información que no quería conocer.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que si sigues con esto, puedes terminar como yo.

Gabriel se levantó de inmediato.

—Eso es mentira. Si yo cumplo mi cometido, estaré con Emilie otra vez.

—¿Eso piensas? Aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, en está historia tú eres el villano. ¿Comprendes lo qué pasará contigo una vez que los héroes te detengan? Gabriel, borrarán tú memoria y olvidarás todo lo que sucedió con el poder de los Miraculous.

Se dejó caer otra vez, sus ojos explotaban en lágrimas.

—Jamás recordarás haber tenido a Nooro, haber tenido una obsesión, y tampoco recordarás tú objetivo. Puede que esa chica jamás aparezca, y tú perderás todos los recuerdos. ¿Entiendes esto? Estás apostando el Todo, por el nada. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡nadie entiende cuánto la necesitó! ¡todo sacrificio vale la pena!

—¿Y qué hay de ése pequeño niño? Por culpa de tus caprichos privaste a Adrien de sus abuelos maternos, y de su abuelo paterno. ¿Tenías idea de que Gabriel cambió? Tú padre ahora es el director de un Orfanato, pasa mucho tiempo con niños, pero jamás se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti.

—Él era malo... muy malo.

—¿Acaso tú no estás siendo cruel e injusto con todos los Parisinos? ¿no estás siendo malo con tú hijo al dejarlo a cargo de empleados? Eso también es un nivel de maldad. Tú modo de ser, ese comportamiento tan frío. Gabriel, le haces daño a alguien inocente. Él te necesita, piensa en lo solo que se siente.

Una vez que Bridgette dijo todo lo que debía, la oscuridad regresó.

Gabriel cayó en un profundo sueño, y cuando se despertó, vio unos órbes verdes preocupados.

—¡Padre! Me tenías preocupado —exclamó Adrien.

—¡Adrien! —a pesar del mareo se sentó en la cama y abrazó con desesperación y una gran fuerza a su único hijo. Adrien estaba sorprendido.

—¿Y esto por qué es? —preguntó Adrien bastante sorprendido y confundido.

—Porque te quiero mucho —respondió con sinceridad.

—Yo también, padre. Te quiero —Adrien acariciaba su espalda.

Ambos eran demasiados orgullosos para admitir esto, pero de todas formas: ambos estaban llorando. Unas lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento infinito, y las otras eran debido a la enorme felicidad.


	29. Cartas

Gabriel recordaba que en su época escolar alguna vez le explicaron lo que era una carta. Lo que implicaba escribir algo, enviarlo y después tener que esperar semanas para obtener una respuesta de alguna persona. Antiguamente era muy útil, porque las tecnologías no eran tan avanzadas como lo son hoy en día.

Gabriel analizaba su vida y se sintió un poco egoísta. Jamás en su vida le envió una carta a su padre, o a los padres y al abuelo de Emilie. Lo de su padre era algo entendible, le guardaba algo de rencor. Pero... él había sido bastante unido con sus suegros.

Suspiró cansado. Realmente... la visita de Bridgette lo había hecho reflexionar bastante. Nunca pensó que ser un villano sería algo tan complejo. Ya sabía que su memoria sería borrada y olvidaría todo lo referente a los Miraculous. Pensaba que perdía su tiempo. Y pensaba que necesitaba un cambio.

—Nathalie, busca el número de Gabriel Agreste —le pidió a su secretaría. Sonaba tan tonto mencionar su propio nombre. Más no era su culpa que sus padres decidieran repetir el nombre.

—¿Desea hablar con su padre? —se involucró Nathalie. La mirada enojada de su jefe la hizo tragar en seco —. Antes debe ver algo.

Nathalie salió de la oficina y en cuánto regresó, llevaba consigo una bolsa. Sin decir nada, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la solitaria oficina. Gabriel la observó exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada. Pero no obtuvo nada, ella simplemente salió de aquél lúgubre lugar.

Gabriel observó la bolsa con algo de temor. ¿Qué podría contener aquella bolsa? Su tamaño era bastante grande. De cierto modo su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió verdadera ansiedad. No se sentía preparado.

Metió su mano en la bolsa y se topó con un sobre. Su respiración quedó congelada al leer que era para él, que era una carta de su padre.

Sin perder más tiempo, la tomó entre sus manos, abrió aquél sobre y leyó el contenido.

"Probablemente no debería escribir esto. Pero quiero hacerlo. Sé que debes sentir rencor y no tengo derecho a culparte, porque jamás fui un padre en tú vida.

¿Sabes por qué era tan exigente contigo? Porque te amaba. Nunca quise criar a un mediocre. Quería que mi hijo fuera un triunfador, quería que lograrás grandes cosas. Quizás te exigí demasiado. Y te pido perdón, pero valió la pena.

Te veo en las noticias y me siento orgulloso al ver lo lejos que has llegado. Eres un hombre de bien, no eres un borracho que golpea a su mujer. No sabes cómo siento haber hecho eso. Pero fui un tonto. No tomé buenas decisiones, no pensé bien en lo que hacía. El pasado no se puede borrar, pero sí aprender de leer.

Me alegra ver que tienes un hijo. Me gustaría algún día me permitas conocerlo, no me sentiré realizado hasta conocer a mi nieto, a la descendencia de la familia. Se ve un niño de bien. Lo hiciste bien, Gabriel.

Muchas veces quise acercarme a ti, pero no lo hice porque no sabía cómo era que ibas a reaccionar. Tuve miedo y lo aceptó. Los adultos también podemos sentir miedo, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Hay que demostrar los sentimientos".

Tuvo que detener la lectura por culpa de las lágrimas que nublaban su visión. Pudo haber roto la carta, pero decidió leerla.

Siempre había sentido un gran asco por su padre, creía que lo odiaba. Pero al leer esa carta, sintió un vacío en el corazón. Sintió que algo le hacía falta.

—Señor, la familia es importante... —la asustadizo voz de Nooro lo hizo mirarlo con incomprensión, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario.

Nooro sintió un repentino valor.

—Lo que sientes en este momento es un vacío debido a la soledad, todos necesitamos de una familia. Incluso los kwamis... —él pequeño suspiró y contuvo sus lágrimas.

Gabriel ignoró al pequeño ser y decidió seguir leyendo las cartas.

En una le contaba que los abuelos de Emilie habían fallecido, la vejez les jugó en contra. En otra le hablaba de que era jefe de un orfanato, que seguía en contacto con Manuel.

Gabriel sintió una punzada interior. Él había alejado a la familia que aún les quedaba, además, había arrastrado a Adrien en eso.

—¿Crees que es tarde para un cambio? —le habló a Nooro.

Nooro se acercó e intentó mantenerse en calma.

—Nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Gabriel quiso sonreír. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Era imposible.

—¿Y si he cometido demasiados errores para cambiar todo de un momento a otro?

—Los errores no se solucionan tan rápido. Para arreglar un error necesitas tiempo, amo.

"Tiempo", esa palabra era aliada de la palabra "espera", "paciencia" y de "lentitud". Palabras complejas de llevar a cabo.

—Empecemos con un cambio mínimo: no me digas amo, soy Gabriel.

Quería partir con cosas pequeñas. ¿Qué más pequeño que Nooro? Podría intentar convertirse en su amigo, podría intentar comprenderlo de un mejor modo. ¿Por qué no?

—Nooro, ¿me ayudarás con el cambio? —preguntó algo asustado, se sentía como un niño.

—Nada me haría más feliz.


	30. Lo más importante

Lo primero que hizo Gabriel fue buscar el orfanato donde su padre era él jefe. Algo que lo alegró demasiado era que quedaba en París. Mañana mismo iría, no había tiempo que perder.

¿Debería ir solo o con Adrien? Aún no había pensado bien en ello. Quizá su padre seguía siendo malvado, un hombre de temer. ¿Adrien merecía conocer a alguien tan malvado? ¿no había ya sufrido lo suficiente?

—Su padre le pidió conocer a su nieto en su carta. Él lo merece, piensa que es viejito.

La voz de Nooro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones internas. Miró al pequeño con frustración.

—No porque tengas miedo vas a privarlos de conocerse. Quizás ése niño desea conocer a su familia, quizás él también debe saber que cuenta con más familia.

—¿Qué hay si mi padre sigue igual? ¿qué pasa si no congenian bien?

—Adrien será él que se llevé la decepción, no tú.

Gabriel suspiró con cansancio. No le gustaba la idea de que ambos se conocieran. Su padre nunca fue bueno, y era difícil que las personas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana. Aunque... habían pasado muchos años. ¿Qué tal si realmente existió un cambio? ¿debía arriesgarse?

—También se decepcionará si descubre que su padre, él único familiar que tiene es un villano —le comentó Nooro.

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre hay opciones.

En ese momento la mente de Gabriel se encontraba tan confundida que ya no sabía que más pensar. Se sentía en un lío, sentía que en cualquier momento algo saldría terriblemente mal para él.

Pero estaba dispuesto a comenzar con un cambio. No solo por él, sino también por su hijo.

Cuando salió de su oficina, le preguntó a Nathalie porque jamás le había mostrado todas esas cartas. Sintió algo de enojo, era como un secreto que guardó contra su voluntad.

—Una de las primeras órdenes que me dio cuando llegué aquí fue que jamás le entregará nada perteneciente a su padre. Yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo.

Y comprendió que todo fue su culpa desde el principio. Que su mente cerrada lo obligó a aislarse, y no solo a él. Sino que también a su único hijo. Fue un egoísta.

—Mañana iremos al orfanato. Necesito que usted y Gorila nos acompañen —no era una orden. Nathalie jamás vio a su jefe tan confundido, era algo que le extrañó demasiado.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Y por favor no le digas nada de esto a Adrien. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Esa noche Gabriel no durmió muy bien. Se sentía como cuando era un niño. Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta desesperación. Hace tiempo que no sentía que sufriría un ataque de pánico.

Se despertó a las cinco y media. Tomó un baño bastante largo y luego se vistió. No desayuno, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Adrien notaba los nervios de su padre, más no dijo nada. Solo siguió las órdenes y se arregló.

El camino en auto fue en completo silencio. Gorila conducía tan serio como siempre. Solo que la ansiedad era perceptible, incluso costaba respirar.

Adrien casi se desmaya al ver que estaban en un orfanato.

—¿Padre? —preguntó con temor. ¿Acaso lo darían en adopción? Sus ojos se iban a llenar de lágrimas, pero no fue capaz de soltarlas. Adoraba a su padre, era incapaz de pensar mal sobre él.

—Solo síganme, por favor.

Apenas ingresaron, Gabriel se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, la boca del anciano se abrió debido a la sorpresa. Y para sorpresa de todos, ambos lloraron.

Gabriel estaba llorando por el reencuentro con su padre. ¿Pueden creer eso? Él tampoco lo creía. Jamás pensó que sentiría tanta nostalgia, que los recuerdos de la infancia llegarían de golpe.

—¡Lo siento tanto, fui un maldito! —su padre se estaba disculpando personalmente.

—Yo lo siento más. Jamás te busqué. Jamás pensé en ti, o en que pudieras estar muerto ya.

—Se supone que es él padre quien debe buscar a su hijo, no al revés.

—Si un hijo realmente se interesa por su padre, lo buscará.

Todos ingresaron al orfanato en silencio. Adrien se quedó junto a Nathalie por un rato, ambos hombres debían hablar en privado.

Hablaron. Su padre le pidió perdón, le dijo que cometió muchos errores. Gabriel le contó lo solo que se sentía y lo mucho que extrañaba a Emilie, que sentía que su mundo se había desvanecido junto a ella.

Luego, fue el turno de Adrien.

—¡Nunca había tenido un abuelo! Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, esto es algo... único. Me agrada la sensación.

Adrien era muy expresivo.

—Incluso siento la calidez que se menciona en los libros, es una sensación agradable. ¡Y no hueles raro! Oh, perdón. Quizás no debí decir eso.

Gabriel quedó impresionado con su nieto. Era un chico bastante inteligente, muy bien instruido y bastante torpe al mismo tiempo. Adrien le llegó al corazón, le gustó mucho.

Las visitas al orfanato se hicieron cosa de todos los fines de semana. Era algo sagrado. Incluso después de clases Adrien visitaba a su abuelo, lo quiso mucho, ambos congeniaron bastante.

Poco a poco Adrien conoció a más familiares. Pudo conocer al padre de su madre y nunca había conocido a alguien así, era divertido y bromista. Incluso le daba dinero secreto para dulces.

Adrien nunca se sintió tan feliz. De pronto toda la soledad había desaparecido, ahora todo era mejor, más bello.

El día que Gabriel se reencontró con Manuel, le pidió perdón por todo. Hablaron de la desaparición de Emilie y como los había afectado a ambos. Aunque, Manuel le dijo algo que le había sorprendido.

—La vida continúa. Sé que mi hija era especial, que como ella no habrá ninguna. Aunque... deberías abrir más tus ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Puedo decir que ésa mujer te mira bastante, sus ojos no mienten y además, cuida a tú hijo como propio. Deberías pensar mejor, querido Gabriel.

Con el tiempo Gabriel permitió que todos ingresarán o su hogar. Ver la felicidad de su hijo lo hacía sentir bien a él también. Adrien fue infeliz por tanto tiempo y él en vez de ser un apoyo para su hijo, solo lo ignoraba.

La culpa lo mataba por dentro. Pero se prometió ser un mejor padre. Y lo primero que hizo por Adrien, fue permitirle tener una familia. Lo segundo fue dejar que dejará el modelaje, eso lo estaba cansando y no podía exigirle más.

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraban.

No olvidaba a Emilie y lo feliz que lo hacía. Porque, cuando amas a alguien jamás podrás olvidarlo. Aunque, algo doloroso de la vida es que nada ni nadie es eterno. Debemos aprender a seguir adelante aún si las personas que amamos no están junto a nosotros. Es algo horrible, pero así es la vida.

Recuerdas a quiénes se fueron en tú corazón.

Recordar es vida.

Gabriel siempre recordaría su primer beso, sus actuaciones, su temperamento tan único, tan genial. Su sonrisa, su voz, el modo de ser tan tierno y siempre tan maternal. Siempre recordaría su boda, lo mucho que ella ansiaba ser madre.

Siempre la tendría presente, porque fue el amor de su vida. Aunque dejará en el pasado lo de revivirla, no dejaría ir sus recuerdos nunca.

Emilie siempre sería su primer amor.

Pero por su salud mental y por el bienestar de Adrien (lo más importante en su vida, que finalmente lo entendía) debía seguir adelante. Adrien necesitaba a un padre completo, no a un padre destruido por dentro.

Haría lo que sea por su hijo. Él lo merecía. Adrien era la viva imagen de su madre. Incluso tenía su carácter. Era un ser especial y era tan retraído, tan miedoso. Adrien necesitaba salir adelante, necesitaba su apoyo.

Hawk Moth ya no tenía un motivo para existir.

—Nooro, quiero terminar con esto de ser un villano.

—¿Quieres renunciar?

—Aparte de querer, lo necesitó.

Nooro lo guió a la guarida de él Maestro Fu. Ya dentro Gabriel se sorprendió mucho al notar que conocía a aquél pequeño anciano. Era todo tan irreal.

—Yo... quiero pedir perdón por todas las barbaridades que hice, pero no comprendía bien que la vida ya me hacía ser un afortunado, solo por mi hijo. Sé que me porte muy mal y que una disculpa no bastará. Pero... quiero devolver esto.

Antes de sacarse el prendedor, no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del pequeño Nooro.

—Quizá nunca te comprendí bien, nunca me esforcé en conocerte. Pero gracias. Gracias por ayudarme a ser un villano. Gracias por ayudarme a unir a mi familia.

Nooro lloraba. A pesar de los malos ratos él se había encariñado mucho con Gabriel, sabía que en el fondo era bueno.

—¿Quieres renunciar a los poderes? —preguntó de pronto Fu.

—Renunció a ellos porque necesito ir con lo más importante de mi vida. Necesito centrarme solamente en Adrien, en mi hijo.

Con la mirada de Fu, Nooro comprendió todo. Tocó la cabeza de Gabriel y lo hizo caer en un sueño profundo. Pronunció un "Adiós, amigo" y después, Wayzz se unió. Ambos tocaban la cabeza de Gabriel, y de ese modo... borraron su memoria.

Ahora no tendría recuerdos de su vida como Hawk Moth. Sería como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero valía la pena, porque Gabriel finalmente había encontrado su felicidad.


End file.
